


Unverwüstlich

by Tarkleigh



Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: Deutsch
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-10
Updated: 2021-02-24
Packaged: 2021-03-09 21:21:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 18,472
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27992922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tarkleigh/pseuds/Tarkleigh
Summary: Auf dem Platz ist Sven unverwüstlich, egal wie viele Verletzungen er einstecken muss, er lässt sich nicht unterkriegen und kommt immer wieder, daran kann auch die schwierige Saison 2016/2017 nichts ändern. In seinem Privatleben sieht es allerdings nicht ganz so rosig aus und der hohe Druck macht auch anderen im BVB-Kader zu schaffen.
Relationships: Sven Bender/Marcel Schmelzer, Sven Bender/Roman Bürki
Kudos: 10





	1. Ganz Harmlos

**Author's Note:**

> Hier ist endlich meine erste Geschichte, die sich auch wirklich um meinen Herzensverein dreht, ich bin echt froh, dass ich mal nicht in anderen Vereinen wildern muss. Es gibt nicht so viel zu sagen, nur dass die Geschichte Anfang 2017 spielt, als Tuchel noch Trainer von Borussia Dortmund war. Viel Spaß und freue mich wie immer sehr über Feedback aller Art.

Sven streckte sein Gesicht in die Sonne und seufzte zufrieden. Das Wetter war einfach herrlich. Es war zwar nicht sonderlich heiß – gerade mal zwanzig Grad –, aber auch das war eine willkommene Abwechslung zum grauen Winterwetter, das zuhause auf sie wartete. So anstrengend ein Wintertrainingslager auch sein konnte, zumindest klimatisch rannte ihr Ausflug nach Marbella bei ihm offene Türen ein. Sie waren gerade in ihrem Quartier angekommen und sahen sich schon mal etwas um, während das Trainerteam einige Dinge organisierte und sich vermutlich schon extrem anstrengende Übungen für sie ausdachte. Das konnte Sven allerdings nicht aus der Ruhe bringen, dafür war das Wetter zu schön und der Ausblick auf das Meer zu entspannend. Außerdem hatte er die ganze Hinrunde verletzt verpasst und war dankbar, dass er überhaupt wieder Fußball spielen konnte.

„Boah, du siehst schon so widerlich motiviert aus“, kommentierte Marcel neben ihm und riss ihn damit aus seinen Gedanken.

Sven lachte und drehte sich zu seinem Mitspieler. „Ach, Schmelle, jetzt freu dich doch mal. Wir haben Sonne, Strand, einen Pool …“

„Das hatte ich im Urlaub alles auch und da hat mich niemand gequält.“

„Ach, hast du deine Kleine zuhause gelassen?“, fragte Sven und lachte.

Marcel boxte ihm auf den Arm. „Echt witzig, Sven. Dein Humor war auch schon mal subtiler.“

„Dein Trainingslager-Blues aber auch. Es ist echt jedes Mal das Gleiche mit dir, kaum ist Trainingslager, ist Schmelle schlecht drauf. Du machst inzwischen schon Mats Konkurrenz.“

„Hey, sooo schlimm bin ich dann auch nicht. Mats war da immer eine Liga für sich.“

„Wir müssten eigentlich mal herausfinden, ob er sich bei den Bayern auch so aufführt.“

„Garantiert“, sagte Marcel. „Den ändert kein Wechsel mehr und so viel besser können die Bayern-Trainingslager ja nicht sein. Auch wenn es in Katar vermutlich etwas wärmer ist.“

„Ich hab nie verstanden, was die Bayern ausgerechnet in Katar wollen. Wenn man in diese Gegend fahren will, dann doch lieber nach Dubai. Da hat man wenigstens noch etwas westlichen Einfluss.“

„Dubai ist toll, für etwas Sonne im Winter gibt es einfach nichts Besseres. Aber den Bayern wird es nicht ums Sonnenbaden gehen. Katar bezahlt vermutlich einfach gut, dann drücken die Bayern-Bosse auch mal beide Augen zu. Ein Glück, dass das unsere Chefs sowas niemals machen würden.“

Da war sich Sven nicht hundertprozentig sicher – der BVB war schließlich kein Wohltätigkeitsverein und brauchte genau wie die Bayern Sponsoren –, aber ganz unrecht hatte Marcel nicht. Man brauchte schon eine gewisse Fantasie, um sich ein BVB-Trainingslager in Katar vorzustellen, schon Dubai würde wohl nur schwer zu ihrem Image passen.

„Ich beneide ja die Leverkusener“, sprach Marcel währenddessen weiter. „Die haben mit Orlando ja wohl mal mit Abstand den geilsten Ort erwischt.“

Sven lachte. „Erzähl das mal Lars, der heult schon seit Wochen rum, wie schlimm das Trainingslager werden wird.“

„Was? Wieso? Es ist doch warm, sonnig, man kann super shoppen und die USA sind einfach was Besonderes. Was kann man daran nicht mögen?“

„Du vergisst die sechs Stunden Zeitverschiebung. Wenn du jetzt schon keine Lust auf Trainingslager hast, stellt dir einfach mal das Gleiche ohne Schlaf vor.“

Marcel schien das ernsthaft in Betracht zu ziehen und sein Gesichtsausdruck war auf einmal so besorgt, dass Sven schmunzeln musste. Bevor er Marcel damit aufziehen konnte, rief Roman sie. „Jungs, kommt, sie verteilen die Zimmer.“

„Hoffentlich sind die wenigstens gut“, murmelte Marcel und schlurfte in Richtung der anderen Spieler. Sven warf noch einen letzten Blick auf das Meer und folgte ihm.

* * * * *

Die Zimmer waren gut, genau wie sich auch der Rest der Hotelanlage sehen lassen konnte. Sie hatten wie immer Doppelzimmer, die von den Verantwortlichen nach irgendwelchen nicht nachvollziehbaren Kriterien eingeteilt wurden. Kloppo hatte sich daraus immer einen diebischen Spaß gemacht und vor dem Trainingslager immer die absurdesten Gerüchte in die Welt gesetzt, wie er dieses Jahr die Einteilung machen würde. Svens Highlight war das Jahr, in dem der Trainer steif und fest behauptet hatte, dass er die chinesischen Sternzeichen zur Rate gezogen und peinlich darauf geachtet habe, dass sich dieses Jahr Hasen und Hähne kein Zimmer mehr teilen mussten. Das hatte große Verwirrung ausgelöst und zu einigen sehr bizarren Interaktionen geführt, in denen ein Haufen ratloser Spieler sich plötzlich mit Astrologie beschäftigten, während ihr Trainer sich köstlich amüsiert hatte. Tuchel war bei dieser Arbeit deutlich nüchterner und teilte einfach ein, auch wenn Sven nicht ausschließen wollte, dass ihr Trainer da irgendeine sportwissenschaftliche Methode anwandte.

Sven bekam dieses Jahr Roman als Zimmergenosse, was ihn ziemlich gleichgültig zurückließ. Roman war nett, aber sie hatten nicht wirklich viel miteinander zu tun. Sven hatte manchmal den Eindruck, dass der Ex-Freiburger auch nach anderthalb Jahren noch etwas mit dem BVB fremdelte, aber möglicherweise war das auch Einbildung. Für ihn als alten Hasen war es teilweise schwer nachzuvollziehen, wie sich die Mitspieler fühlten, die die Meisterjahre oder Klopp insgesamt nicht miterlebt hatten. Dennoch hatte er kein Problem damit, sich mit ihrem Torwart ein Zimmer zu teilen, auch wenn er zugeben musste, dass ihm Schmelle oder Erik lieber gewesen wären – so wie er sich auch sicher war, dass Roman am liebsten mit Matze in einem Zimmer gelandet wäre, die beiden Ex-Freiburger schienen sich gut zu verstehen.

Tuchel ließ die bei solchen Einteilungen obligatorischen Beschwerden still über sich ergehen und schickte sie dann alle zum Auspacken auf ihr Zimmer mit der klaren Anweisung, pünktlich zum Essen zu erscheinen. Man sollte meinen, dass man Fußballer nicht zum Essen animieren musste, aber die Pünktlichkeit war in der Vergangenheit schon ein Problem gewesen, weshalb ihr Trainer sie regelmäßig daran erinnerte. Zunächst war das Sven total kleinlich vorgekommen, aber Tuchel glaubte daran, dass Disziplin in kleinen Dingen auch auf die Gesamtleistung durchschlug und nach anderthalb Jahren Zusammenarbeit musste Sven ihm da notgedrungen rechtgeben. Besonders das erste Jahr war sehr beeindruckend gewesen, wenn man bedachte, wie schlecht die Saison davor verlaufen war. Was nicht hieß, dass es immer angenehm war, aber das war Training nie, auch damals unter Klopp nicht.

Als Sven hoch in sein Zimmer kam, war Roman bereits am Auspacken. „Hey“, sagte der Torwart. „Tolle Aussicht, oder?“

„Ja, das Hotel scheint dieses Jahr echt gut zu sein“, sagte Sven, der das Zimmer mal etwas genauer in Augenschein nahm. Bisher gefiel ihm alles, wobei er auch nicht sonderlich anspruchsvoll war.

„Willst du links oder rechts schlafen?“, fragte Roman mit Blick auf das Doppelbett.

„Ist mir egal, ich schlafe eh wie ein Stein.“

„Stimmt, du pennst ja sogar im Flugzeug nach wenigen Minuten ein. Gut, dann nehme ich links. Ich hoffe, du schnarchst nicht.“

„Hat sich bisher noch niemand beschwert, aber falls doch, stups mich einfach an, dann sollte es aufhören. Ich werde schon nicht ganz aufwachen.“

„Du scheinst ja echt einen robusten Schlaf zu haben.“

„Wenn schon alles andere kaputt ist, muss wenigstens das funktionieren“, sagte Sven und fing selbst mit dem Auspacken ist. Nicht dass er viel Gepäck hatte, man brauchte im Trainingslager so gut wie nichts. Klamotten wurden eh gestellt, da musste man nur Unterwäsche mitnehmen – auch wenn es wohl nicht mehr lange dauern konnte, bis der Verein ihnen das auch noch abnahm – und er gehört auch nicht zu den Spielern, die ihre zehn Hautcremes immer dabeihatten – notfalls konnte er sich einfach welche bei Schmelle schnorren.

„Stimmt, was macht eigentlich der Fuß? Hat er über Weihnachten noch Probleme gemacht?“

„Nein, alles ruhig an dieser Front, das wäre auch noch schöner gewesen. Das blöde Teil hat mich über vier Monate gekostet.“

„Das muss echt ätzend gewesen sein“, sagte Roman. „Ich wusste ja vorher gar nicht, was ein Knochenmarködem eigentlich ist.“

„Glaub mir, auf die Erfahrung kann man echt verzichten. Eigentlich brauche ich noch ein T-Shirt mit der Aufschrift ‚ich war in Rio und alles, was ich bekommen habe, war geschwollenes Knochenmark‘.“

Roman lachte. „Moment, du hast auch eine Silbermedaille bekommen. Die Schmerzen waren also nicht ganz umsonst.“

„Ein Glück, wenn wir da mit leeren Händen nach Hause gefahren wären, wäre die Hälfte der Mannschaft nachher wegen Depressionen in der Klapse gelandet. Du glaubst ja gar nicht, was da für Dramen abgespielt haben.“

„Echt? Warst du so traurig?“

„Nee, bei mir ging es, es war ja auch so die beste Platzierung seit dreißig Jahren. Und ich war nach dem Spiel auch so erschöpft, dass ich nur noch unter die Dusche wollte. Aber andere hat es echt hart getroffen. Der kleine Meyer konnte gar nicht aufhören zu weinen. Niklas musste ihn dann trösten, das sah echt witzig aus.“

„Glaub ich, vermutlich hat man ihn gar nicht mehr erkennen können.“

„Zumindest nicht ohne Lupe“, sagte Sven und schmunzelte. „Ich bin aus dem Wettbewerb aber eigentlich gutgelaunt rausgegangen, bis das mit meinem Fuß angefangen hat. Das war echt ätzend.“

„Glaub ich, ich war ja auch gerade erst verletzt, das macht echt keinen Spaß. Und dann noch so lange.“

„Damit wäre ich noch klargekommen, das Schlimme war, dass halt nie klar, wie lange das noch geht. Bei einem Knochenbruch weiß man wenigstens, wie lange es ungefähr dauert, hier hatte ich immer wieder Hoffnung, dass es schnell vorbeigeht, nur um dann wieder enttäuscht zu werden.“

Sven stoppte sich, bevor er noch mehr von seinem Innenleben preisgeben konnte. Das war eigentlich ohnehin schon zu persönlich für ein Gespräch mit Roman. So gut kannten sie sich ja doch nicht und er wollte auch sicher nicht die Opferrolle haben. Vielleicht wurde es Zeit für ein anderes Thema.

Leider schien Roman das nicht so zu sehen. „Darüber habe ich noch nie nachgedacht, das muss echt schwer gewesen sein. Mich hat ja schon der Handbruch richtig genervt und da war klar, dass nach sechs Wochen wieder alles okay sein wäre. Wie bist du denn damit klargekommen?“

„Ach, das ging schon, ich bin einfach ein sehr positiver Mensch“, sagte Sven, dem das Thema etwas unangenehm war. „Ansonsten wäre ich wohl schon lange ausgetickt, es war ja nicht meine erste Verletzung.“

„Das stimmt, du bist ja bekannt dafür, irgendwie immer den Kopf hinzuhalten, wenn jeder normale Menschen ihn schon lange in Sicherheit gebracht hätte. Ich werde auf dich zukommen, wenn ich mir das nächste Mal die Hand breche, gerade in den ersten Wochen war es echt schwer.“

„Ach, war eine besonders wichtige Hand betroffen?“, fragte Sven, der das Gespräch gerne weg von sich und auf eine weniger ernste Ebene lenken wollte.

Roman brauchte einen Augenblick, um den Witz zu erkennen. Dann wurde er rot. „Das war jetzt nicht das Problem.“

Sven zwinkerte ihm zu. „Klar, selbst wenn es die wichtige Hand getroffen hätte, hättest du sicher jemanden gefunden, der dir zur Hand geht.“

Er fand den Witz gelungen, aber Roman schien diese ganze Diskussion unangenehm zu sein. Komisch, sonst waren die meisten Jungs bei solchen Themen locker. „Ich glaube, wir sollten dann mal runter zum Essen“, sagte Roman, als die Stille zu unangenehm wurde. „Sonst gibt es Ärger von Tuchel.“

Es war noch etwas früh dafür, aber es war offensichtlich, dass er etwas Abstand wollte, also spielte Sven mit. „Ich muss gerade noch etwas weiter auspacken, aber du kannst gerne schon vorgehen, wenn du willst. Ich finde dich ja.“

„Mach ich, bis gleich“, sagte Roman und machte sich auf den Weg.

Sven blieb zurück und schüttelte den Kopf. Er hätte aber auch nie gedacht, dass Roman so verklemmt war, selbst so Unschuldslämmer wie Erik waren mit seinen Witzen zurechtgekommen. Ein Glück, dass er Roman nur so etwas Harmlosen aufgezogen hatte. Er hatte genug Geschichten auf Lager, die den Torwart wohl nachhaltig traumatisieren würden.

* * * * *

Das Abendessen war üppig und allgemein ereignisarm. Tuchel gab ihnen noch einen schnellen Überblick über das, was sie in den nächsten Tagen vorhatten – wovon sich das meiste leider sehr anstrengend anhörte – und entließ sie dann mit dem Hinweis, sich einen schönen Abend zu machen. Das ließen sich die meisten nicht zweimal sagen und machten sich eilig aus dem Staub.

„Kommst du noch mit an den Pool?“, fragte Marcel Sven, als sie den Speisesaal verließen.

„Ich muss erst noch kurz mit Lars telefonieren“, antwortete Sven. „Er hat wohl Redebedarf.“

„Ach, sind sie schon angekommen?“

„Gestern schon, ich nehme an, er ist viel zu früh wach und will jetzt die Zeit bis zum Frühstück nutzen, um sich bei mir über das Trainingslager zu beschweren. Durch die Zeitverschiebung ist bei ihnen ja erst Morgen.“

„Ah, klar. Okay, dann halte ich mal eine Liege für dich frei. Glaubst du, es wird lange dauern?“

„Nee, glaub nicht, ich denke, es wird ein eher einseitiges Gespräch“, sagte Sven und zwinkerte.

Marcel lachte. „Dann rede mal mit ihm und grüß ihn schön von mir. Mal sehen, wie lange ich deine Liege verteidigen kann.“

„Na hoffentlich lange, für irgendwas muss deine Kapitänsbinde ja gut sein.“

„Bisher macht sie mir vor allem Ärger“, sagte Marcel düster. „Und jetzt ab mit dir, lass deinen Bruder nicht warten.“

Sven salutierte gehorsam und machte sich auf den Weg auf ihr Zimmer. Roman wollte wohl an den Strand, weshalb er ungestört telefonieren konnte. An sich war ein Gespräch mit Lars zwar nicht heikel, aber er hatte die Tendenz, mit seinem Bruder völlig offen zu sprechen und je nach Thema konnte das schon ein Problem sein. Insofern war es wohl gut, dass von ihrem sensiblen Torwart weit und breit nichts zu sehen war.

Er schickte Lars noch eine Nachricht, dass er jetzt bereit war und wartete, dass Lars ihn anrief. Sie nutzten zwar Whatsapp, weshalb keine Gebühren anfallen sollten, aber nur für den Fall der Fälle war es Sven doch lieber, wenn Lars die Rechnung bekam. Es dauerte nur wenige Augenblicke, bis der Anruf kam. Sven lachte und nahm ab. „Morgen, Bruderherz. Steht Orlando noch?“

„Morgen oder guten Abend oder was auch immer bei euch gerade ist. Und du sollst dir nicht um die Stadt Sorgen machen, sondern um mich!“

„Ach was, die Trainer werden schon gut auf dich aufpassen. Grüße übrigens von Schmelle, der war total neidisch auf euer tolles Trainingslager in den USA.“

„Dann kauf ihm ein Flugticket und schick ihn her, ich tausche gerne mit ihm. Wobei, das würde meinen Jetlag vermutlich noch schlimmer machen. Diese Idee mit dem Trainingslager in den USA ist einfach total bescheuert. Alles ist doppelt so anstrengend!“

„Du musst nur etwas durchhalten, ich bin mir sicher, heute wirst du schon besser schlafen können.“

„Wollen wir’s hoffen. Ich komme mir immer wie ein Rentner vor, wenn ich um zehn ins Bett falle und völlig platt bin. Wir haben gestern natürlich auch noch jede Menge Ausdauertraining gemacht, was ein einziges Desaster war.“

„Ging es den anderen Jungs auch so?“

„Wir waren alle nicht gut. Das Schlafen kriegen aber einige besser hin, Kevin pennt zu Beispiel immer noch.“

„Du bist mit Kevin in einem Zimmer?“, fragte Sven sofort interessiert.

„Ja, ich schaue gerade direkt auf ihn“, sagte Lars. „Ich bin auf den Balkon, damit er in Ruhe schlafen kann.“

„Was hat er denn so an?“

„Äh, nur ein paar Boxershorts.“

„Du Glücklicher.“

„Glaub mir, ich habe diese Zimmereinteilung schon bereut. Kevin hat leider rausgefunden, dass ich am Bauch kitzlig bin und nutzt das jedes Mal schamlos aus, wenn ich ihm auf den Sack gehe. Das ist echt unfair.“

„Also, ich hätte gar kein Problem damit, von Kevin gekitzelt zu werden“, sagte Sven unschuldig.

Lars schnaubte. „Das glaube ich gerne. Und am Ende würde ich euch beide in der Kabine finden, wie er dich an einen der Spinde drückt und ordentlich durchnimmt. Nee, danke, das hatten wir schon einmal.“

„Also, erstens ist das fast zehn Jahre her und du könntest irgendwann darüber hinwegkommen. Und zweitens wäre ich bei Kevin selbstverständlich der aktive Part. Ich meine, der Kerl hat den geilsten Arsch der Bundesliga, den kann man doch nicht ungenutzt lassen.“

„Oh Gott, Bilder in meinem Kopf. Hast du niemanden in deiner Mannschaft, dem du hinterhersabbern kannst?“

„Schon, aber niemanden mit einem so geilen Arsch.“

„Oh je, ich sehe schon, du hast es echt nötig. Schmelle kann sich schon mal darauf einstellen, von dir sexuell belästigt zu werden.“

„Du kannst niemanden belästigen, der es selbst will. Und außerdem bin ich nicht mit Schmelle in einem Zimmer.“

„Oh echt? Wer ist denn dann dein Opfer? Marco?“

„Lars, du solltest mich genug kennen, um zu wissen, dass Marco gar nicht mein Typ ist.“

„Entschuldige mal, für mich sind alle Männer ungefähr so sexuell reizvoll wie eine Orange, da kannst du doch nicht erwarten, dass ich weiß, auf wen du stehen könntest. Oder kennst du meinen genauen Frauentyp?“

„Klar, platinblond und große Brüste.“

„Das ist etwas reduziert dargestellt“, sagte Lars, was Sven allerdings als Eingeständnis der Niederlage interpretierte. „Und du hast mir immer noch nicht gesagt, wer jetzt mit dir auf dem Zimmer ist.“

„Roman. Also Bürki, Weide ist mit Marc auf einem Zimmer.“

„Na, das ist doch auch dunkler Typ, da kannst du dich ja an dem sattsehen und meinen armen Kevin in Frieden lassen.“

Sven schnaubte. „Tolle Idee.“

„Ach, hast du auf einmal Hemmungen, was Teammitglieder angeht? Ist ja mal ganz was Neues.“

„Nein, darum geht es nicht. Roman ist nur viel zu verklemmt für sowas, der ist schon bei einem ganz harmlosen Witz von mir total rot geworden.“

„Ein ganz harmloser Witz? Kann ich nachfragen, ohne ein Trauma davonzutragen?“

„Wenn ich dich traumatisieren könnte, wäre es inzwischen schon geschehen.“

„Stimmt, die Sache damals bei den Löwen hätte echt nicht sein müssen.“

„Hallo? Das war für mich noch viel unangenehmer!“

„Komisch, du sahst aus, als würdest du Spaß haben.“

„Hatte ich auch, bis du reingeplatzt bist.“

„Ihr hätte ja auch einfach abschließen können“, sagte Lars ungerührt. „Und jetzt erzähl mir endlich, womit du den armen Roman so aus dem Konzept gebracht hast.“

„Ach, das war ganz harmlos. Wir haben uns vorhin nur über unsere Verletzungen unterhalten und er hat mich nach dem Knochenmarködem ausgefragt und gesagt, dass es ja so bewundernswert wäre, dass ich das einfach so weggestreckt habe.“

Lars lachte. „Wenn der wüsste, wie oft du dich bei mir ausgeheult hast.“

„Klappe, das war völlig im Rahmen. Jedenfalls hat er erwähnt, dass ihn schon sein Handbruch fast wahnsinnig gemacht hätte, was mich zu der Frage verleitet hat, ob das vielleicht daran lag, dass eine besonders wichtige Hand betroffen war.“

„Du hast ihn echt gefragt, mit welcher Hand er sich einen runterholt? Wow, du warst auch schon mal subtiler. Lass mich raten, danach wolltest du sagen, dass du ihm ja notfalls etwas unter die Arme greifen kannst, wenn er sich mal wieder die Hand verletzt.“

„Als ob ich so plump wäre“, sagte Sven ernsthaft beleidigt.

„Oh ja, ich bin mir sicher, dass du normalerweise immer erst Rosen schenkst und einige selbstgeschriebene Gedichte beilegst.“

„Bruderherz, ich weiß, wie du Frauen aufreißt, du musst jetzt ehrlich nicht so tun, als wärst du der große Romantiker. Und außerdem war das echt nur ein Witz, völlig ohne schmutzige Gedanken.“

„Wenn du das sagst. Aber ich nehme an, Roman fand das nicht witzig?“

„Er ist knallrot geworden und möglichst schnell aus dem Zimmer geflüchtet. Ich glaube, ich muss mich bei ihm sehr zurückhalten.“

„Das schaffst du doch eh nicht. Ich gebe euch zwei Tage, bevor er bei Tuchel um einen Zimmertausch bittet.“

„Ich glaube, da wird er bei Tuchel auf Granit beißen. Aber es wird gar nicht so weit kommen, ich weiß ja jetzt, woran ich bin.“

„Ich werde dich daran erinnern, wenn du dich mal wieder verquatschst und ins nächste Fettnäpfchen trittst. Na ja, ich muss dann langsam mal Kevin wecken, damit wir rechtzeitig zum Frühstück kommen. Wir müssen pünktlich sein, sonst ist nachher das halbe Buffet leer.“

„Dann geh mal und friss dich voll, du bist ja schließlich in den USA.“

„Ich fürchte, diese Ausrede wird den Trainer nicht überzeugen. Aber ich versuche es einfach. Bis dann, Svenni. Grüß die anderen von mir.“

Sven schmunzelte und machte sich auf den Weg zum Pool. Er war gespannt, ob Marcel einen Platz für ihn hatte verteidigen können.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Da ich nicht weiß, ob ich noch ein Kapitel vorher fertig bekomme, wünsche ich an dieser Stelle allen meinen Lesern frohe Weihnachten und ein frohes neues Jahr 2021.


	2. Verunsicherung

Sven schlief wie ein Stein und fühlte sich am nächsten Morgen wie ein neuer Mensch. Die seltsame Stimmung zwischen ihm und Roman schien über Nacht ebenfalls verflogen zu sein, allerdings drehte Sven zur Sicherheit die sexuell aufgeladene Sprache so weit herunter, dass er den Schweizer nicht mehr damit in Verlegenheit brachte. Nach einem guten Frühstück war er zu allem bereit und optimistisch, als Tuchel sie auf dem Trainingsplatz in einem Halbkreis versammelte, um die ersten Anweisungen zu geben.

„Guten Morgen, ich hoffe, ihr habt gut geschlafen und euch gut eingelebt“, sagte der Trainer. „Wir fangen heute mit der Arbeit an. Wie ihr wisst, ist unsere Hinrunde alles andere als ideal verlaufen. Wir sind zwar in den Pokalwettbewerben noch gut im Rennen, haben aber in der Liga einfach zu viele Punkte liegen lassen. Wir haben keine realistische Chance mehr auf den Titel, wenn jemand dieses Jahr Bayern Konkurrenz machen will, dann muss es Leipzig tun.“

So ausgesprochen war es schon etwas deprimierend. Sven war zwar klar, dass die Bayern weit vor ihnen lagen, aber im Januar schon aufzugeben, war dennoch alles andere als ein schönes Gefühl. Seine bisherigen zwei Meistertitel wirkten auf ihn inzwischen schon so weit weg, dass sie auch aus einem anderen Leben stammen könnten. Er wünschte, sie könnten die Bayern mal wieder richtig ärgern, so wie sie es damals in den Meisterjahren getan hatten.

Tuchel fuhr währenddessen fort. „Dennoch dürfen wir die Bundesliga nicht schleifen lassen. Wir müssen uns unbedingt auch dieses Jahr für die Champions League qualifizieren und das ist momentan leider alles andere als eine Selbstverständlichkeit. Die Konkurrenz ist stark und wir müssen Platz drei erreichen, wenn wir uns direkt qualifizieren wollen. Das wird ein hartes Stück Arbeit und die Vereinsführung hat mich noch einmal daran erinnert, wie unpraktisch Qualifikationsspiele im Sommer wären.“

Marcel warf Sven einen bedeutsamen Blick zu. Offenbar war er auch der Meinung, dass Tuchel ihnen damit auf wenig subtile Art klarmachen wollte, dass er Druck von Watzke bekam. Das war auch wenig überraschend, die Champions League war essentiell für die Finanzierung des Klubs und ihr Boss sah vermutlich schon die nächste Pleite vor Augen, auch wenn dafür objektiv wenig Grund bestand.

„Natürlich haben die Verantwortlichen völlig recht damit“, sprach Tuchel weiter. „Und ich bin sicher, ihr habt auch keine Lust auf Qualifikationsspiele gegen Vereine habt, deren Namen ihr nicht mal aussprechen könnt. Wir sollten also alles tun, um noch mindestens Platz drei in der Liga zu erreichen. Dafür werden wir alle noch härter als sonst arbeiten müssen. Jedem muss klar sein, dass er alles geben muss, und es wird keine Garantien für irgendeinen von euch geben. Ich werde genau auf eure Trainingsleistungen achten und für den Spieltag die Mannschaft zusammenstellen, die am besten trainiert hat. Es wird keine Ausnahmen für irgendeinen von euch geben und niemand kann einen Stammplatz fordern, weil er vor zwei Monaten gut gespielt hat.“

Das war bei Tuchel an sich nichts Ungewöhnliches – der Coach rotierte viel und richtete sich schon immer stark nach der Trainingsleistung –, aber es war schon außergewöhnlich, wie stark ihr Trainer dieses Prinzip auf einmal betonte. Wen wollte er damit wohl unter Druck setzen? Hatte er einen bestimmten Spieler im Kopf, der sich seiner Meinung nach auf seinen Lorbeeren ausruhte? Sven wusste es nicht, konnte aber getrost ausschließen, dass er gemeint war, er hatte schließlich keinen Stammplatz, den er verlieren konnte. Marcel sah allerdings bei diesen Worten besorgt aus, was Sven ziemlich übertrieben fand. Er war immer noch ihr Kapitän, den würde Tuchel nicht so leicht auf die Bank setzen. Außerdem spielte Marcels stärkster Konkurrent Rapha inzwischen eher im Mittelfeld als außen, weshalb Tuchel auch sportlich gar nicht so viele Alternativen auf dieser Position hatte.

„Gut“, sagte Tuchel dann. „Wir fangen gleich an. Für unsere erste Übung machen wir ausnahmsweise ein Trainingsspiel. Ich teile gleich die Mannschaften ein, dann bekommt ihr noch Anweisungen, welches System zu spielen ist. Und keine Sorge, die normalen Übungen kommen noch.“

Normale Übungen waren für Tuchel alle möglichen Passübungen, die ihre Spielweise verbessern sollten. Richtige Matches hielt der Coach für Zeitverschwendung, auch wenn er sich von Zeit zu Zeit dazu erweichen ließ, weil die Spieler sie gerne mochten. Sven war beides recht, er hatte fest mit einem Waldlauf – wobei es hier in der Nähe keinen Wald gab, aber der Trainer würde sicher ein passendes Gelände finden – oder einer sonstigen Ausdauerübung gerechnet und war positiv überrascht, dass sie offenbar Fußball spielen würden. Nicht dass er ein Problem mit Konditionstraining hatte, aber Fußball macht ihm schon mehr Spaß, deswegen war er ja auch Fußballer und kein Leichtathlet.

Tuchel teilte die Mannschaften auf und Sven war positiv überrascht, dass er mit Schmelle spielen würde. Roman war ihr Torwart, was seiner Meinung nach ein Vorteil war. Er mochte Weide, aber der war leider über seinem Zenit. Allerdings hatten die anderen dafür Ous und Auba, was schon eine ziemliche Offensivmacht war. Mal sehen, wie das Spiel werden würde, es ging ja eigentlich um nichts, aber er wollte dennoch gerne gewinnen.

* * * * *

„Wie lange hast du noch vor, da liegen zu blieben?“, fragte Sven amüsiert, während er den im Gras liegenden Marcel betrachtete.

„Nicht lange, nur so ein paar Monate“, sagte Marcel, der immer noch hörbar außer Atem war. „Ich bin sowas von erledigt.“

„Ich glaube, du musst noch etwas an deiner Fitness arbeiten. Das waren vielleicht doch etwas viele Plätzchen über Weihnachten.“

„Du kannst mich mal, Sven.“

„Empfindlich, Schmelle? Wusste gar nicht, dass du ein so schlechter Verlierer bist.“

„Ich bin einfach platt, versuche du mal gegen Ous zu verteidigen, dann geht es dir auch so.“

„Als ob Auba so viel langsamer wäre. Und es war doch nur ein Trainingsspiel, kein Grund den Kopf hängen zu lassen.“

„Wir haben fünf zu eins verloren, da ist es mir völlig egal, ob das nur ein Trainingsspiel ist. Und jetzt mach dich mal nützlich und hol mir Wasser, ich sterbe hier noch.“

Sven grinste, Marcel war echt eine Mimose. „Kommt sofort. Bleib hier und rühr dich nicht vom Fleck.“

„Das bekomme ich hin“, sagte Marcel und drehte den Kopf weg von ihm. Sein T-Shirt war etwas hochgerutscht, was Sven durchaus zu schätzen wusste. Allgemein erinnerte ihn die Pose an ein anderes Mal, an dem sie bei hohen Temperaturen Fußball gespielt hatten – da allerdings zum Spaß und nur zu zweit. Da hatte Marcel am Ende auch so im Gras gelegen und Sven hatte sich die Gelegenheit nicht nehmen lassen, ihn noch etwas mehr aufzuheizen. Vielleicht sollte er sowas nicht denken, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan und ihn ansehen durfte er ja noch. Vielleicht würde er dem Kapitän gleich unter der Dusche etwas mehr Aufmerksamkeit als sonst zukommen lassen, der alten Zeiten willen.

Aber eines nach dem anderen, jetzt musste er erstmal Wasser finden, damit sich der arme Marcel wieder bewegen konnte. Das stand doch vorhin am Spielfeldrand – ah ja, da waren noch einige Flaschen. Sven bemerkte, dass fast die gesamte Mannschaft schon duschen gegangen war, nur ihre Torwarte standen noch am Spielfeldrand unweit der Wasserflaschen herum und redeten mit Tuchel. Als Sven näher kam, konnte er auch hören, worüber sie sprachen, wobei das vielleicht die falsche Formulierung war. Eigentlich redete der Trainer ohne Punkt und Komma auf die Torwarte ein, die beide nicht zu Wort kamen.

„… der Schlüssel in der Rückrunde wird es sein, weniger Gegentore zu bekommen. Dafür müssen wir den Spielaufbau umstellen, damit die Mannschaft insgesamt etwas tiefer stehen und man Jule nicht mehr so leicht aus dem Spiel nehmen kann. Dazu musst ihr unbedingt mehr für den Spielaufbau tun. Also, ich schlage vor, ihr spielt bei einem Abstoß den Ball als erstes so …“

Sven beobachtete amüsiert, wie Tuchel etwas auf deinen Zettel kritzelte und Roman sich hinunterbeugte, um die sehr krakelige Schrift des Trainers zu entziffern. Er wusste schon, wie das hier ausgehen würde. Normalerweise war das Training mit Tuchel angenehm, aber wenn er diesen Detailgrad für notwendig hielt, konnte es länger dauern. Den beiden würde nachher sicher der Kopf von den vielen Ideen brummen, die der Trainer über ihnen ausschüttete. Es war ungewöhnlich, dass Tuchel Spielern so viele Details vorgab, vermutlich war auch der Trainer nervös, was die Rückrunde anging. Sven selbst war da eher entspannt – er rechnete fest damit, dass sie am Ende die Champions League erreichen würden –, aber er wusste ja, dass nicht jeder seine Ruhe hatte.

Er schätzte, dass ein noch längerer Aufenthalt von ihm bei den Wasserflaschen endgültig zu auffällig wäre, also nahm er sich eine volle und eine fast leere Flasche und ging wieder zurück zu Marcel, der sich offenbar keinen Zentimeter bewegt hatte. Der Außenverteidiger schien Sven gar nicht zu bemerken, wodurch dieser ganz in Ruhe die fast leere Flasche aufschrauben und über ihm ausleeren konnte.

„Hey!“, prustete Marcel, der sich empört aufsetzte. „Was soll das denn?“

„Du wolltest doch Wasser?“

„Echt witzig, Sven, echt“, grummelte Marcel. „Hast du wenigstens auch welches zum Trinken da?“

Sven hielt ihm die zweite Flasche hin, woraufhin Marcel ihm diese aus der Hand riss und einige gierige Schlucke nahm. „Geht es dir jetzt besser?“

„Ja, wenn man davon absieht, dass ich jetzt total nass bin.“

„Du wolltest doch eh gleich duschen.“

„Muss ich jetzt echt schnell. Hilf mir mal hoch!“

„Du bist echt so ein Weichei“, sagte Sven, half ihm aber brav auf die Füße. Marcel klopfte sich noch mal ab und sie machten sich auf den Weg in die Dusche. Sven bemerkte, dass die Torwarte immer noch mit dem Trainer redeten, auch wenn er jetzt nicht mehr hören konnte, was sie besprachen.

Marcel schien das ebenfalls zu bemerken. „Worüber reden die eigentlich?“, fragte er Sven leise.

„Wie kommst du darauf, dass ich das weiß?“, antwortete Sven mit einem Grinsen.

„Du standest sicher nicht nur zum Spaß so lange bei den Wasserflaschen.“

„Erwischt“, sagte Sven und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Es war aber nichts Spannendes, Tuchel gibt den Torwarten nur detaillierte Anweisungen für einen besseren Spielaufbau.“

„Oh je, die Armen. Das kann dann wohl etwas länger dauern.“

„Vermutlich. Ein weiterer Grund, warum ich nicht neben ihnen in der Hitze bleiben wollte.“

„Das kann ich gut verstehen. Und jetzt ab unter Dusche, sonst schmelze ich hier noch.“

* * * * *

Nach der Dusche legte sich Schmelle direkt an den Pool, um vor dem Mittagessen noch etwas Sonne zu tanken, während Sven auf sein Zimmer ging, um sich etwas Ruhe zu gönnen. Er setzte sich mit einem Buch auf den Balkon und genoss die Sonne und beglückwünschte innerlich den BVB-Stab, dass er ihnen so einen tollen Standort für ein Trainingslager ausgesucht hatte. Hier ließ es sich echt leben. Gut, das anstrengende Training störte die Urlaubsstimmung etwas, aber das hatte er in Dortmund auch, nur war da das Wetter schlechter. Da ließ er sich lieber unter spanischer Sonne von Tuchel herumscheuchen – zumindest jetzt noch, mal sehen, wie sich seine Stimmung im Laufe des Trainingslagers entwickeln würde.

Kurze Zeit später hörte er, wie sich die Zimmertür öffnete, und drehte den Kopf. Wenig überraschend war es Roman, der sich erkennbar genervt in einen Stuhl fallen ließ. Sven konnte sich denken, was sein Problem war, und überlegte, ob es eine gute Idee war, ihn darauf anzusprechen. Leider kannte er den Torwart nicht so gut, dass er diese Frage einfach beantworten konnte. Und eigentlich wäre das ja auch eher eine Aufgabe für den Kapitän … ach, was solls.

Mit einem Seufzer gab er seinen bequemen Platz auf dem Balkon auf und ging zurück in das Zimmer. Roman beachtete ihn nicht, als er näherkam. „Hey“, sagte Sven. „Ihr habt ja noch ewig gemacht.“

„Ja, wir hatten noch einiges mit Tuchel zu besprechen“, antwortete Roman, Sven setzte sich währenddessen ihm gegenüber aufs Bett. „Er will in der Rückrunde einiges anders machen.“

„Ach, musst du jetzt Mittelstürmer spielen und Weide kommt zurück ins Tor?“

Roman ignorierte den Witz. „Nein, so experimentell wird es dann doch nicht. Und wenn wäre es mir andersrum lieber.“

„Nee, dafür ist Weide zu schlecht mit dem Ball“, sagte Sven und zwinkerte ihm zu. Das brachte Roman zum Lachen.

„Da wird mir mein Talent offenbar zum Verhängnis. Hätte ich früher mal weniger mit dem Ball gemacht.“

„Tja, so schnell geht es. Aber ich mach nur Witze, ich weiß ja, dass Tuchel dir erklärt hat, wie du den Ball richtig zu Jule spielst.“

Roman sah ihn überrascht an. „Woher weißt du davon?“

„Ich hab Wasser für Schmelle geholt und stand dabei nahe genug, um zu hören, worüber ihr redet. Hast du mich nicht bemerkt?“

„Nein, ich war total auf das Gespräch konzentriert, das übrigens sehr unangenehm war. Ich dachte, ich komme da gar nicht mehr weg und Tuchel erklärt mir noch, wie ich richtig Bälle fange.“

„Nein, das glaube ich nicht, das hätte er dem Torwarttrainer überlassen“, sagte Sven und lachte.

„Es ist nicht witzig, wenn es dir passiert.“

„Ach, Roman, jetzt sei doch nicht so dramatisch. Wir haben alle schon mal vom Trainer spezielle Anweisungen bekommen, da ist doch nichts dabei. Und außerdem war doch Weide bei dir und hat von Tuchel auch die Welt erklärt bekommen.“

„Das macht es ja nur schlimmer! Nachher gibt Tuchel ihm meinen Stammplatz und ich darf auf die Bank.“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf? Weil er im Pokal spielt?“

„Na ja, wenn er in Tuchels Plänen keine Rolle spielen würde, hätte er ihm seine neuen Ideen für den Spielaufbau ja gar nicht erklären müssen.“

„Der Pokal ist ihm aber auch wichtig, er wird ja Revanche für das letzte Finale wollen. Ist Weide auch so nervös?“

„Nein, der wirkte das ganze Gespräch total entspannt, obwohl Tuchel auch ihm gesagt hat, was er besser machen muss.“

„Das passt zu ihm, er hatte schon immer ein gesundes Selbstbewusstsein. Ich hab es mir immer damit erklärt, das Torwart ja alle etwas verrückt sind.“

Roman boxte ihm auf den Arm. „Klar, kann nicht jeder so normal sein wie du, der seinen Kopf grundsätzlich nie zurückzieht, egal was da auf ihn zukommt. Man sollte meinen, dass du diese Strategie nach all deinen Verletzungen mal überdenken würdest.“

„Ach was, da wird auch viel übertrieben“, sagte Sven, dem dieses überharte Image schon immer etwas unangenehm gewesen war. „Ich führe nur die Zweikämpfe, die auch notwendig sind. Zum Spaß gehe ich da nicht rein.“

„Wenn du das sagst. Die Verletzungen sind dann wohl nur Zufall.“

„Freu dich lieber, dass ich so motiviert bin, dann bekommst du auch weniger Schüsse aufs Tor.“

„Ja, wenn ich in der Rückrunde überhaupt noch zwischen den Pfosten stehe“, sagte Roman düster.

„Ach, Kopf hoch, du machst dir völlig umsonst Sorgen. Ich wette einen beliebigen Betrag, dass Tuchel keinen Torwarttausch macht. Dafür passt Weide einfach zu wenig zu seiner Spielidee, gerade jetzt, wo Mats nicht mehr da ist, um das Spiel aufzubauen.“

„Das ist aber kein gutes Argument. Ich will doch, dass er aus Überzeugung an mir festhält und nicht nur, weil die Alternative noch schlechter ist.“

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Das kann man sich nicht immer aussuchen. Und außerdem gibt es genug andere Spieler, die ihren Stammplatz nur aus diesem Grund haben. Am Ende kann es dir doch auch egal sein.“

Roman schüttelte den Kopf. „Nein, kann es nicht. Wenn Tuchel ernsthafte Zweifel hat, rennt er pünktlich zur Sommerpause zu Zorc und bettelte um einen neuen Torwart. Dann bin ich ganz schnell die Nummer zwei.“

„Weiß nicht, ich glaube, da haben wir dringendere Baustellen. Und warum bist du eigentlich so negativ? Du redest schon so, als wärst du dir hundertprozentig sicher, dass Tuchel nicht von dir überzeugt ist. Hat er irgendwas dazu gesagt?“

„Nein, aber das muss ja nichts heißen.“

„Ach komm“, sagte Sven. „Tuchel ist doch niemand, der aus seiner Meinung ein großes Geheimnis macht. Wenn er mit dir nicht zufrieden wäre, würde er das schon sagen. Du nimmst dir die ganze Sache viel zu sehr zu Herzen. Kopf hoch, du bist ein guter Torwart.“

„Kann man hier schon mal vergessen“, murmelte Roman.

„Wie meinst du das?“

„Ich hab schon mitbekommen, dass mich die Fans nicht gerade lieben. Sie haben sich doch richtig auf mich eingeschossen. Du musst nur mal nach einem Spiel ins Netz schauen, dann siehst du, was ich meine.“

Ah, daher lief der Hase also. „Diesen Quatsch darfst du gar nicht erst lesen, das deprimiert dich nur. Und die Fans meinen es nicht so, die regen sich eben auf, wenn ein Spiel verlorengeht. Das hat gar nichts zu bedeuten. Frag sie am nächsten Morgen nochmal und sie lieben dich wieder, das posten sie aber natürlich nirgendwo.“

„Dich lieben sie vielleicht, du bist schließlich Teil der Meistermannschaft. Bei mir bin ich mir da nicht so sicher.“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Ist dir noch nicht aufgefallen, dass es hier jeder schwer hat, der nicht 2012 Meister geworden ist?“

Diese Frage kam völlig überraschend für Sven. Roman hätte ihn genauso fragen können, ob ihm noch nicht aufgefallen war, dass der Himmel grün war. „Das stimmt doch gar nicht.“

Roman lachte. „Dann solltest du dich mal mit ein paar der neueren Jungs hier unterhalten. Matze kriegt auch genug Hiebe ab.“

„Na ja, Schmelle aber auch, ich glaube, das kann man nicht so verallgemeinern. Das Geschäft ist nun mal rau und die Fans neigen zur Übertreibung.“

„Also, ich bin irgendwie auch nach anderthalb Jahren hier nicht angekommen. Ich hab immer das Gefühl, dass ich ganz alleine bin.“

Die Antwort traf Sven unvorbereitet und das nicht nur, weil sie sich nicht so gut kannten, dass so persönliche Gespräche alltäglich wären. Sie rüttelte auch an dem Bild, das Sven von seinem Klub hatte. Man konnte vom BVB ja halten, was man wollte, aber er hatte bisher noch nie gehört, dass sie kein Team wären. Gut, es gab die Sache mit Ciro, der nach seinem Abschied öffentlich breitgetreten hatte, dass ihn ja niemand zum Essen eingeladen habe, aber das war die krasse Ausnahme. Sonst galten sie doch ein eingeschworenes Team, bei dem jeder alles für den anderen tat. So war es unter Klopp gewesen und Sven hätte geschworen, dass es auch heute noch so war – zumindest bis Roman ihm das an den Kopf geworfen hatte.

„Du bist doch nicht allein“, sagte er mit hoffentlich nicht zu großer Verzögerung. „Wir sind immer für dich da.“

„Bei den Spielen fühlt es sich aber anders an“, sagte Roman. „Und vielleicht kannst du es nicht bemerken, weil du schon so lange da bist, aber es gibt schon eine Zweiklassengesellschaft im Team.“

„Was? Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?“

„Man hat einfach immer den Eindruck, dass man zu einer Gruppe dazu stößt, die eigentlich gar keine Lust auf Neuankömmlinge hat. Viele von den alten Spielern sind geistig noch bei Klopp und feiern sich für die Meisterschaften. Alles toll und ihr könnt auf das Erreichte auch stolz sein. Aber ist schon komisch, wenn man zu einer Mannschaft kommt und das Gefühl hat, dass man alles Relevante verpasst hat. Und dass die gemeinsame Vergangenheit wichtiger als die Gegenwart ist, sowohl in der Mannschaft als auch bei den Fans.“

„Ich … ich weiß nicht, was ich sagen soll.“

Roman wirkte plötzlich schuldbewusst. „Tut mir leid, ich hätte mich nicht einfach bei dir auskotzen sollen. Ich weiß ja, dass du es nur gut meinst, und ich mache dir auch keine Vorwürfe. Es ist nur nicht so leicht, hier zu spielen, wie es sich für dich anfühlen muss.“

Sven wollte schon erwidern, dass sich für ihn in letzter Zeit sicher nichts leicht angefühlt hatte, schluckte die patzige Antwort allerdings hinunter. Das war nicht die Zeit für persönliche Angriffe, besonders wenn Roman ihm so ungewohnte Einblicke ermöglichte. „Und in Freiburg war das anders? War da alles leicht?“

„Alles nicht, aber vieles. Da spielen aber auch private Dinge eine Rolle.“

„Das klingt ein bisschen, als ob du weg willst.“

„Will ich nicht. Ich will mich schon hier durchsetzen. Aber es ist schwerer, als ich bei dem Wechsel gedacht habe.“

Eine kurze Stille folgte. Sven versuchte verzweifelt herauszufinden, was er als Nächstes sagen sollte, als Roman auf sein Smartphone blickte und ihm die Entscheidung abnahm. „Oh, schon so spät? Ich muss noch zur Physio. Wir sehen uns dann spätestens beim Training.“

Er verließ den Raum und ließ einen zutiefst verunsicherten Sven zurück.


	3. Annäherung

Der erste Schock war etwas abgeklungen, aber Sven konnte immer noch nicht ganz glauben, was er da gerade gehört hatte. Hatte Roman recht? Waren sie wirklich eine Zweiklassengesellschaft, in der die alten Hasen mehr oder weniger machten, was sie wollte? Sven würde den Vorwurf gerne sofort zurückweisen, aber er konnte es nicht. Unter Tuchel hatte sich einiges geändert und einige Spieler wie Kuba oder Kevin hatten sich neue Klubs suchen müssen, aber Sven wusste auch, dass der harte Kern der Mannschaft weiterhin aus Spielern bestand, die schon ewig dort spielten. Eben er, Marcel, Nuri, Pischu, Marco, Weide und jetzt auch wieder Mario, dem man seinen Bayernfehltritt erstaunlich schnell verziehen hatte.

Jetzt wo es ihm jemand gesagt hatte, konnte er schon verstehen, dass das auf neue Spieler abschreckend wirken könnte. Aber war das wirklich ein systemisches Problem oder war Roman nur sehr empfindlich? Sven wusste es wirklich nicht und ihm war klar, dass er dringend mit jemandem darüber reden musste. Marcel musste das als Kapitän auf jeden Fall wissen und Sven würde seine Meinung dazu sehr interessieren. Schnell verließ er sein Zimmer und machte sich auf den Weg zum Pool, wo er auch schnell Marcel fand.

Der Kapitän lag entspannt auf einer Liege, während Christian, Erik, Matze und Rapha vor ihm im Pool tobten. Sven wusste weder, woher die nach dem Vormittagstraining noch Energie für sowas hatten, noch, wie Marcel den Lärm ignorieren konnte. Er nahm sich kurz Zeit, um die anderen Spieler zu bewundern und sich zu wünschen, dass sie nackt schwimmen würde, bevor er sich Marcel zuwandte.

„Marcel?“, sagte er leise und ging neben dessen Liege in die Hocke.

„Hm?“, fragte der Kapitän wenig eloquent.

„Ich muss mit dir reden.“

Sein Tonfall war offenbar alarmierend genug, dass Marcel sofort die Augen aufschlug und sich aufsetzte. „Was ist los?“

„Ich hab gerade mit Roman gesprochen und er hat etwas gesagt, das mich sehr beunruhigt hat.“

„Okay. Schieß los.“

„Lass uns mal lieber irgendwo hingehen, wo wir etwas Ruhe haben.“

Marcel blickte auf den Pool, wo Erik gerade Christian unter Wasser tauchte, und nickte.

* * * * *

„Ich kann nicht glauben, dass Roman das echt gesagt hat“, sagte Marcel, als Sven fertig erzählt hatte.

„Glaub mir, ich war auch überrascht. Und jetzt frage ich, ob er vielleicht recht haben könnte.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht … wobei, hm, ich weiß auch nicht. Vielleicht war das bei Ciro so.“

„Ja, der ist mir auch als Erstes eingefallen. Die Frage ist, ob Roman nur sehr sensibel ist oder ob wir vielleicht ein Problem haben.“

„Keine Ahnung“, sagte Marcel und massierte sich nervös den Nacken. „Ich weiß echt nicht, was ich damit anfangen soll. Meinst du, ich soll es Tuchel sagen?“

„Lieber nicht, der würde bestimmt sofort irgendwas tun wollen und wer weiß schon, was dabei rauskommen würde. Lass uns erstmal rausfinden, wo wir stehen. Wenn es vielen so geht, können wir immer noch mit Tuchel reden.“

„Okay, gut“, sagte Marcel, der erleichtert wirkte. „Wie machen wir das am besten?“

„Ich denke, wir müssen einfach noch einige andere der junge Spieler fragen, wie es ihnen im Verein geht.“

„Toll, das wird bestimmt überhaupt nicht unangenehm.“

„Ja, ich weiß. Wir müssen uns gut überlegen, wen wir da fragen und wie.“

„Oh Mann, müssen wir das echt? Ich weiß gar nicht, wo ich da anfangen soll.“

„Ich bin auch alles andere als ein Experte dafür, aber zumindest mit Roman muss ich unbedingt noch mal reden. Und ich kann ja mal mit Matze oder Jule sprechen, die werden sich sicher nicht daran stören.“

„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte Marcel. „Äh, ich will mich jetzt nicht drücken und so, aber es wäre mir schon lieber, wenn du erstmal vorfühlen würdest. Das wirkt dann auch weniger dramatisch, als wenn gleich der Kapitän kommt.“

„Klar, kein Thema“, sagte Sven, dem aber klar war, dass es Marcel sehr recht sein würde, wenn sich das Thema von selbst erledigen würde. Er war einfach niemand, der gerne offen Konflikte ansprach, was an sich auch nicht schlimm war, sich aber nur schwer mit dem Kapitänsamt vereinbaren ließ. Sven war sich sicher, dass Marcel das Amt sehr gerne vermieden hätte, wenn es einen anderen Kandidaten gegeben hätte. Er selbst oder Marco würden sich in der Rolle vermutlich wohler fühlen, aber Tuchel hatte einen Kandidaten gewollt, der möglichst viel spielte, und dafür waren sie beide zu oft verletzt gewesen. So war die Aufgabe an Marcel hängen geblieben, der zwar gute Miene zum bösen Spiel machte, aber schwer daran trug.

„Danke. Ich glaube aber nicht, dass du etwas finden wirst. Ich kann mir einfach nicht vorstellen, dass die neuen Spieler so sehr mit dem Klub fremdeln.“

„Ich wäre auch überrascht, aber wenn Roman recht hat, können wir als Veteranen es eben nicht erkennen. Mal sehen, was die anderen sagen. Gerade Jule wird mir sicher sagen, wenn es ein Problem gibt.“

„Ja, mal sehen“, sagte Marcel nachdenklich. Er wirkte sehr bedrückt von der ganzen Sache.

Sven klopfte ihm auf die Schulter. „Kopf hoch, Schmelle. So schlimm wird es ja nicht. Leg dich mal wieder in die Sonne, ich höre mich mal um und sage dir Bescheid.“

„Okay“, sagte Sven und lächelte ihm zu. „Aber sei lieb zu den Kleinen.“

„Bin ich doch immer.“

* * * * *

Während sich Marcel wieder in die Sonne legte, überlegte sich Sven, wie er am besten vorgehen würde. Es gab leider keinen natürlichen Einstieg in ein solches Gespräch, er würde also einfach mit der Tür ins Haus fallen müssen und das am besten noch vor dem Training am Nachmittag. Dann könnte er heute Abend ganz anders mit Roman reden und normalerweise waren seine Mitspieler auch mittags deutlich gesprächiger als nach einem ganzen Tag Training.

Die Gelegenheit bot sich beim gemeinsamen Mittagessen. Erst hatte Sven geplant mit Marcel zu essen, aber dann erspähte er Julian an einem Tisch zusammen mit Matze und Christian und einem noch freien Platz. Hm, das wäre doch die perfekte Runde. Julian hatte er ohnehin fragen wollen und Matze war als Ex-Freiburger in fast der gleichen Lage wie Roman. Dann noch Christian für die Perspektive von Spielern aus dem Ausland und er hatte einen breiten Einblick in die Mannschaft.

Er schlenderte mit seinem Essen zu ihnen hinüber. „Ist da noch frei?“

„Klar“, sagte Julian. „Setz dich.“

Sven tat das und lauschte erstmal ihrem Gespräch. Offenbar waren sie gerade in eine Diskussion über American Football verstrickt gewesen. Das war bei Christians Anwesenheit kein Wunder, besonders weil die Football-Saison langsam ihrem Höhepunkt entgegen ging. Nur leider hatten Jule und Christian offenbar verschiedene Lieblingsteams und kabbelten sich etwas. Matze saß schüchtern lächelnd daneben und ignorierte das Geschehen weitestgehend.

„Hilf hier mal, Sven“, sagte Julian dann. „Du glaubst doch auch, dass die Seahawks in die Playoffs kommen, oder?“

„Vergiss es, Jule, dafür sind sie niemals gut genug“, sagte Christian, dessen gutes Deutsch Sven jedes Mal überraschte. „Auch wenn gefühlt halb Deutschland Seahawks-Fan ist.“

„Ich hab Sven gefragt. Ich weiß ja, dass du sie nicht leiden kannst.“

„Nein, ich bin nur realistisch. Und außerdem sind sie viel zu unwichtig, als dass ich groß über sie nachdenken würde.“

„Das ist doch …“, sagte Julian und schüttelte den Kopf. „Also, Sven. Was sagst du?“

„Äh … ich weiß nur, dass es die Patriots wieder machen werden. Tom Brady ist einfach der Beste.“

Christian lachte. „Das hättest du nicht sagen sollen. Jule kann ihn nicht leiden.“

„Das stimmt gar nicht! Ich finde nur, dass der Hype um ihn allmählich absurde Züge annimmt. Das ist ja schlimmer als der Hype um Ronaldo.“

„Ronaldo ist eben der beste Spieler der Welt.“

„Das ist schon wieder die falsche Meinung, es ist Messi.“

„So ein Quatsch!“

„Leute, Themenwechsel“, sagte Sven. „Ich muss euch was fragen. Und seid bitte ehrlich.“

Alle drei blickte ihn überrascht an und Sven brachte diese geballte Aufmerksamkeit für einen Moment aus dem Konzept. „Äh, also. Mir hat jemand aus der Mannschaft gesagt, dass es für ihn und die anderen neuen Spieler bei uns im Kader manchmal schwierig sei, weil wir noch in der Vergangenheit leben würden und man immer den Eindruck habe, dass man von außen auf eine geschlossene Gruppe schaue. Das hat mich sehr überrascht und ihr seid ja alle noch recht neu und daher wollte ich euch fragen, ob es euch auch so geht.“

Die Reaktionen der drei waren unterschiedlich. Christian wirkte etwas verwirrt, Julian fassungslos und Matze noch nachdenklicher als vorher. „Ich fand es schon immer super hier“, sagte Julian dann.

„Ich habe auch keine Probleme“, sagte Christian. „Aber ich bin eigentlich auch schon lange hier. Vielleicht musst du mit Spielern reden, die erst diese Saison gekommen sind. Und ja, man merkt schon, dass man nicht überall mitreden kann, aber das ist ja nicht schlimm.“

„Und was ist mit dir, Matze?“, fragte Sven.

„Wer hat dir das denn erzählt?“, fragte Matze, anstatt ihm zu antworten.

„Ich glaube, es wäre dem Spieler nicht recht, wenn ich das offenbaren würde. Aber wenn du mich das fragst, heißt das ja, dass dir der Gedanke nicht fremd ist.“

Matze zögerte für einen Augenblick. „Ich kann zumindest nachvollziehen, warum sich jemand hier unwohl fühlt. Die Erwartungen sind schon anders, als sie zum Beispiel in Freiburg waren, und daran muss man sich gewöhnen. Ich bin ja auch nicht unbedingt der Lieblingsspieler vieler Fans.“

„Das stimmt doch gar nicht“, sagte Julian sofort. „Jeder von uns hat Fans und Kritiker, das ist ganz normal.“

„Das mag sein, ich glaube aber nicht, dass das Verhältnis zwischen diesen beiden Gruppen für jeden von uns gleich ist. Du bist immer noch das Wunderkind der letzten Saison, dir lassen die Fans mehr durchgehen als mir. Und Christian ist der US-Boy, den ein ganzer Kontinent liebt. Da bekommt man mehr Unterstützung als ein ganz normaler Spieler aus Freiburg.“

Sven fragte sich, ob es Zufall war, dass mit Matze ein anderer Freiburger diese Meinung hatte. War der Wechsel von dem kleinen Verein im Breisgau zum BVB eventuell eine zu große Veränderung? Aber Julian kam von Sechzig, das war nicht mal erste Liga, und schien sich deutlich leichter mit den Erwartungen zu tun. Ganz so einfach konnte es dann also nicht sein. Vielleicht waren Klopp und Tuchel einfach ganz andere Trainer als Streich? Etwas verrückt waren alle drei, aber sonst waren sie schon unterschiedliche Typen, zumindest soweit Sven das aus der Ferne beurteilen konnte. „Ich kann verstehen, dass der Wechsel hierher nicht jedem leicht fällt. Was mich am meisten beunruhigt, ist der Vorwurf, dass wir älteren Spieler eine Clique bilden, in die ihr nicht reinkommt.“

„Na ja, das stimmt ja schon irgendwie“, sagte Matze, ohne ihn anzusehen.

„Das stimmt überhaupt nicht“, sagte Julian. „Dass Sven hier ist, spricht doch dagegen. Wenn es den Veteranen egal wäre, wie es uns geht, würde er doch nicht fragen.“

„Sven ist auch die Ausnahme“, sagte Matze mit ungewohnte Kampfeslust. „Und du willst mir doch nicht ernsthaft erzählen, dass es hier keine Rolle spielt, ob man schon unter Klopp hier war oder nicht.“

„Wie meinst du das?“, fragte Sven.

„Schau dir doch Nuri an. Der ist ständig verletzt und spielt sportlich keine Rolle, hat aber dennoch einen Platz im Mannschaftsrat und immer das Ohr von Schmelle. Ich wette, der geht auch regelmäßig mit Watzke Golf spielen oder was auch immer der Boss so in seiner Freizeit macht. Und bei den anderen Veteranen ist doch genauso. Kubas Ausbootung wurde in den Medien wie eine Staatsaffäre behandelt, obwohl doch jeder sehen konnte, dass er nicht zu Tuchels Fußball passt. Und Mats hat sich eh immer für den König des BVB gehalten. Einen solchen Spieler kann man ja noch als Zufall abtun, aber ehrlich gesagt glaube ich eher, dass das die Regel ist, mit dir und Schmelle als Ausnahme.“

Puh, da hatte sich jemand aber in Fahrt geredet. Sven war etwas schockiert von diesen klaren Worten von dem sonst so zurückhaltenden Matze. Dem Verteidiger schienen sie im Nachhinein selbst etwas peinlich zu sein, er wirkte jedenfalls plötzlich deutlich weniger selbstbewusst. „Äh, ich hoffe, ich habe mich jetzt nicht um Kopf und Kragen geredet.“

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich bin froh, dass du ehrlich mit mir warst“, sagte Sven. „Ich werde mir da mal Gedanken machen müssen, wie wir diesen Eindruck ändern können.“

„Ist es denn ein Eindruck oder stimmt es?“

„Manche Sachen kann auch ich nicht abstreiten, aber ich habe sie schon lange nicht mehr so wahrgenommen.“

„Jungs, Themenwechsel“, sagte Christian dann. „Wir werden uns nachher beim Training schon genug anstrengen müssen, da müssen wir jetzt nicht auch noch beim Essen Stress haben.“

„Okay“, sagte Sven, der sich nicht noch weiter aufdrängen wollte. Der Rest des Essens war bemerkenswert normal, auch wenn er das Gefühl hatte, dass Matze ihm ab und zu nervöse Blicke zuwarf. Hoffentlich hatte er da nicht die nächste Front eröffnet.

* * * * *

Nachdenklich ging Sven in das Nachmittagstraining. Was sollte er mit Matzes Antwort anfangen? Einerseits wusste er jetzt, dass es nicht allen neuen Mitspieler so ging, andererseits hatte der Verteidiger offenbar auch Probleme, sich im BVB einzuleben. Sollte Sven sich jetzt auch noch um Matze kümmern? Das würde ihn vermutlich überfordern, aber die Aufgabe Marcel zu überlassen, schien ihm auch keine gute Idee, gerade wenn Matze ein Problem mit Nuri hatte, der Marcels bester Freund war. Aber vielleicht reagierte Sven auch über, vielleicht hatte Matze nur Mitgefühl mit Roman und weniger selbst Probleme in der Mannschaft. Er würde einfach abwarten müssen.

Das Training war anstrengend, aber Sven war mit seiner Leistung zufrieden. Er würde vermutlich nicht gleich zum Start der Rückrunde wieder in der Startelf stehen, aber das war nach einer so langen Pause auch verständlich. Und das Gute bei Tuchel war, dass er konsequent nach Trainingsleistung aufstellte. Da konnten auch mal Spieler in die Startelf rutschen, die vorher niemand auf dem Zettel gehabt hatte, und Sven war fest entschlossen, diese Chance zu nutzen, um in der Rückrunde wieder mehr Spielzeit zu sammeln. Er war eindeutig zu jung, um sich mit einem Bankplatz zufrieden zu geben.

Tuchel machte sich fleißig Notizen während des Trainings, gab am Ende einigen Spieler – zu denen Sven nicht gehörte – detaillierte Anweisungen und schickte sie dann alle duschen. Der Trainer schien ganz zufrieden mit ihrer Leistung zu sein, zumindest legte das das Ausbleiben von jeder Art von Wutanfall nahe. Sven schätzte, dass das die größte Ähnlichkeit zwischen Tuchel und Klopp war, beide konnten sehr aufbrausend sein und es war bei beiden kein Spaß, das Ziel eines solchen Wutanfalls sein – nicht dass er das in seiner Karriere oft gewesen war.

Sven ging mit den anderen in die Kabine, zog sich aus und stellte sich unter die Dusche. Er hielt gerade den Kopf unter den Wasserstrahl, als er hörte, wie sich jemand neben ihn stellte. Sven zog den Kopf wieder unter dem Strahl hervor, wischte sich das Wasser aus dem Gesicht, öffnete die Augen und war überrascht Matze neben sich zu sehen.

„Du hast nicht mit mir gerechnet, was?“, sagte der mit einem Lächeln.

„Nein, ich habe Schmelle erwartet“, sagte Sven und ließ seinen Blick durch die Kabine schweife. Marcel stand auf der anderen Seite der Dusche und redete mit Nuri.

„Ich wollte noch kurz mit dir reden“, sagte Matze leise. Seine Stimme war so leise, dass sie in dem Lärm der Dusche wohl niemand außer Sven hören konnte, nicht mal Julian, der auf Svens anderer Seite duschte.

„Okay“, antwortete Sven in der gleichen Lautstärke.

„Ich will nur klarstellen, dass ich sehr gerne hier bin und es auch zu schätzen weiß, dass ich für Dortmund spielen kann. Ich kann zwar nachvollziehen, warum es neuen Spielern hier schwerfällt, aber das heißt nicht, dass ich auch ein Problem habe. Verstehst du, was ich sage?“

„Ja, natürlich“, sagte Sven, der allerdings nicht sicher war, was er davon halten sollte. Wollte Matze Schadensbegrenzung betreiben oder hatte er ihn vorher wirklich falsch verstanden? Oder machte er sich schon wieder zu viele Gedanken?

„Okay, sehr gut. Äh, du verrätst mir immer noch nicht, wer sich bei dir beklagt hat, oder?“

Sven schüttelte den Kopf. „Das will er sicher nicht.“

„Klar, verstehe. Also, wenn er es sich anders überlegt, kann ich ja auch mal mit ihm reden.“

„Ja, vielleicht“, sagte Sven nachdenklich. Das war vielleicht gar keine so schlechte Idee, Roman und er verstanden sich ja gut. Aber mal sehen, erst musste er genau wissen, was den Torwart belastete. „Danke.“

„Natürlich“, sagte Matze. „Gut, dass wir das klären sollte.

Sven nickte und widmete sich dann wieder der Körperpflege. Das kühle Wasser war nach dem Training wirklich willkommen. Als Matze sich neben ihm herunterbeugte, um seine Füße zu waschen, wurde ihm allerdings mal wieder bewusst, dass die Dusche als untervögelter Spieler ein frustrierender Ort war.

* * * * *

Nach dem Abendessen brachte Sven Marcel auf den neusten Stand, allerdings ließ Matzes explizite Kritik an Nuri mal lieber weg, er wollte nicht mit Marcel über seinen besten Freund diskutieren.

„Hm“, sagte Marcel, als Sven fertig erzählt hatte, „offenbar haben wir ein Problem mit ehemaligen Freiburgern.“

„Ja, der Gedanke kam mir auch schon. Frag mich aber nicht, warum es gerade die Spieler aus diesem Verein sind.“

„Vielleicht sind der BVB und Freiburg einfach so unterschiedlich.“

Sven zuckte mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht, aber der BVB und die Löwen habe auch nicht gerade viel gemeinsam. Und der BVB und Magdeburg sicher auch nicht.“

„Stimmt auch wieder. Und was meinst du, sollen wir jetzt machen?“

„Mit Matze würde ich erstmal gar nichts machen, der hat ja angeblich auch kein Problem. Und bei Roman muss ich erstmal abwarten, wie unser nächstes Gespräch wird. Ich glaube nicht, dass wir das Thema einfach ausblenden können.“

Marcel nickte. „Okay, klingt gut. Sag mir Bescheid, wenn ich etwas tun kann.“

„Mach ich.“

„Danke. So und jetzt die wichtigste Frage. Sauna?“

„Ja, okay“, sagte Sven. Er war zwar eigentlich ausgelaugt, aber vielleicht würde die Sauna ihn etwas entspannen. Und Marcel würde ja doch keine Ruhe geben.

„Sehr gut. Wollen wir dann gleich gehen? Ich muss nur noch mein Zeug holen.“

„Ja, ich auch, wir sehen uns dann gleich.“

* * * * *

Das Gespräch mit Roman kam noch schneller, als Sven erwartet hatte. Der Torwart kam kurz nach ihm aufs Zimmer und beobachtete ihn dabei, wir er die Schränke durchwühlte. „Kann man dir helfen?“

„Nein, ich suche nur ein … ah ja da ist es ja“, sagte Sven und hielt triumphierend ein schwarz-gelbes Saunatuch in die Höhe. „Ich wusste doch, dass es hier auch große Handtücher gibt.“

„Was hast du denn damit vor?“

„Ich gehe mit Schmelle in die Sauna und habe noch ein Handtuch gesucht.“

„Hoffentlich nur zum Unterlegen.“

„Klar nur zum Unterlegen. Schmelle sieht mich doch die ganze Zeit nackt, da macht es keinen Sinn, schüchtern zu sein. Außerdem ist es in der Sauna eh zu warm, um sich noch in ein Handtuch einzuwickeln.“

„Sollte man meinen, aber heutzutage muss man schon froh sein, wenn niemand Unterwäsche anhat. Eine schlimme Unsitte, wenn du mich fragst.“

„Das stimmt“, sagte Sven, der von diesen Worten überrascht war. War Roman vielleicht doch nicht so schüchtern, wie er dachte? Wobei er auch nicht wie jemand wirkte, der Probleme mit seinem Körper hatte, dagegen sprachen schon seine vielen auffälligen Tattoos.

„Äh, wir sollten vielleicht noch über vorhin reden“, sagte Roman nach einer kurzen Pause.

„Okay“, sagte Sven nur. Er hatte zwar mehr zu sagen, aber er konnte den Torwart schwer einschätzen und würde er ihn lieber erstmal kommen lassen. Nicht dass er noch etwas Falsches sagte und das Gespräch in die falsche Richtung lenkte.

„Ich wollte dir das vorhin echt nicht alles an den Kopf werfen“, sagte Roman und massierte sich nervös den Nacken. „Du warst immer nett zu mir und ich habe einfach meinen ganzen Frust bei dir abgelassen. Das kann nicht angenehm gewesen sein.“

„Das ist schon okay, ich war einfach nur überrascht. Du hast mich da schon etwas verunsichert.“

„Tut mir leid.“

„Nein, das ist schon okay. Ich habe mal mit ein paar anderen Spielern gesprochen und zumindest einer konnte deinen Eindruck schon nachvollziehen. Offenbar haben wir da als Mannschaft etwas gut zu machen.“

Diese Antwort überraschte Roman offensichtlich. „Oh, damit habe ich nicht gerechnet.“

„Dass andere auch das Problem habe oder dass ich überhaupt andere Spieler frage?“

„Äh, Letzteres. Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du dir so viele Gedanken machst. Ich dachte, das wird einfach abgebügelt.“

„Du hast ein falsches Bild von uns Klopp-Veteranen. Wir sind nicht so abgehoben, wie du vielleicht denkst.“

„Zumindest einige von euch“, sagte Roman und lächelte schwach.

„Gut, ich möchte nicht für alle sprechen“, sagte Sven und lachte auch. „Aber mir ist wichtig, dass du dich hier willkommen fühlst. Schmelle übrigens auch.“

„Du hast mit ihm gesprochen?“

„Ja, aber keine Sorge. Tuchel weiß nichts davon, du musst also nicht befürchten, dass er dich gleich zum Einzelgespräch bittet.“

„Das ist gut, ich weiß nicht, ob mir das recht wäre.“

„Schmelle war der Gedanke auch nicht geheuer, also keine Sorge. Wir machen nur das, was du auch für sinnvoll hältst. Und außer bei Schmelle habe ich auch nicht gesagt, wer der Spieler mit dem Problem ist“

„Danke“, sagte der Torwart.

„Du hast mir noch nicht gesagt, was das private Problem ist“, sagte Sven, bevor er sich stoppen konnte. „Das würde mich schon interessieren.“

„Glaub mir, so interessant ist es dann auch wieder nicht. Ich kann nur sagen, dass du oder sonst jemand im Verein da nichts ändern können. Damit ist es auch egal, was es ist.“

„Bist du dir da sicher? Du wärst überrascht, was manche hier bewirken können.“

Roman lachte. „Glaub mir, ich bin mir ganz sicher.“

Sven verstand jetzt nicht, was daran lustig sein sollte, ging aber nicht darauf an. „Okay, also jedenfalls wollte ich dir nur sagen, dass du immer zu mir kommen kannst, wenn du ein Problem hast. Ich schau dann mal, was ich tun kann.“

„Das musst du nicht tun, ich möchte meine Probleme nicht bei dir abladen.“

„Ach was, das haben andere Spieler auch schon gemacht. Und wenn du Schmelle damit genervt hättest, wäre er auch zu mir gekommen.“

„Ist das so?“, sagte Roman und lachte. „Ich wusste gar nicht, dass du Aushilfskapitän bist.“

„So gefühlt war ich in diesem Klub schon alles“, sagte Sven und schmunzelte. „Aber ich wette, das würden auch andere für dich tun.“

„Glaubst du?“, fragte Roman mit klarer Skepsis in seiner Stimme. „Aber ich will dich nicht länger aufhalten, du wolltest ja noch in die Sauna.“

Was? Ach ja, Marcel würde schon auf ihn warten. Hoffentlich war er nicht sauer, bei Saunagängen verstand der Kapitän keinen Spaß. „Oh, stimmt. Ich muss wohl jetzt echt mal los. Hey, du kannst auch mitkommen, wenn du willst. Also, falls du überhaupt gerne in die Sauna gehst.“

„Schon, aber heute ist mir auch so warm genug“, sagte der Torwart. „Das ist eher was für Winterabende in der Schweiz als für ein Trainingslager in Spanien.“

„Okay, dann sehen wir uns nachher. Ich versuche auch leise zu sein, falls es später wird.“

„Keine Sorge, so schnell lege ich mich nicht schlafen. Bis dann. Und danke.“

„Gerne und bis dann“, sagte Sven, packte seine Sachen und machte sich dann auf den Weg.

* * * * *

„Hach, herrlich“, sagte Marcel, lehnte sich genussvoll zurück und schloss die Augen. „Ich fühle mich gleich viel entspannter.“

„Ja, die Sauna ist echt nicht schlecht“, sagte Sven dem in diesem Augenblick bewusst wurde, was für einen hervorragenden Ausblick er momentan auf seinen Kapitän hatte. Marcel und er saßen sich gegenüber – was ausdrücklich nicht seine Entscheidung gewesen war, er war zuerst in der Sauna gewesen – und waren naturgemäß völlig unbekleidet. Da müsste er sich schon aktiv wehren, um Marcel nicht anzustarren, und Sven sah überhaupt keinen Grund, warum er sich selbst quälen sollte.

Ihr Kapitän hatte vielleicht nicht den besten Körper der Mannschaft, aber das Niveau lag hier so hoch, dass Sven mit dem Anblick immer noch völlig zufrieden war. Für manche wäre Marcel vielleicht etwas langweilig, aber Sven brauchte auch nichts Ausgefallenes im Bett. Gut, Lars würde jetzt wieder sagen, dass er eh alles bumste, was sich bewegte, aber das zeigte nur seine Ignoranz.

Die Ziele seiner Begierde hatten meistens ein Körperteil, das es Sven besonders angetan hatte. Bei einem gewissen Leverkusen-Spieler war es definitiv der Hintern – es war der beste Arsch der Bundesliga, da war sich Sven völlig sicher –, während es bei Marcel eindeutig der Schwanz war. Der hatte nicht nur eine beeindruckende Größe – wobei es bei Marcel eher über die Dicke als über die Länge überzeugte –, sondern war aus ästhetisch sehr ansprechend, zumindest für Sven. Marcel war untenrum nicht glattrasiert, was heutzutage ungewöhnlich war, aber dennoch zu ihm passte. Insgesamt war der Anblick mehr als nur verführerisch und Sven wünschte, er könnte jetzt einfach die Hand ausstrecken und zugreifen, aber das ging nicht – nicht mehr zumindest.

„Ich kann deine Gedanken praktisch hören“, sagte Marcel und lachte. Sven sah ertappt hoch, er hatte gar nicht bemerkt, dass sein Mitspieler die Augen geöffnet hatte.

„Ach ja?“

„Du hattest mental schon meinen Schwanz im Mund, was?“

Sven spürte, wie er etwas rot wurde, entschloss sich dann aber, dass Angriff die beste Verteidigung war. „So weit war ich noch nicht, ich wollte ihn erstmal anfassen. Muss ja auch alles erstmal schön vorbereitet werden.“

„Sehr fürsorglich von dir.“

„Kennst mich doch, Schmelle. Ich hab mich immer gut um dich gekümmert.“

Er wusste nicht, in welche Richtung das jetzt ging, aber wenn Marcel so offen mit ihm flirten wollte, würde er nicht nein sagen. Gott, das hatte er echt vermisst. Letztes Jahr um diese Zeit hätte er Marcel noch problemlos einen blasen und ihn dann nach allen Regeln der Kunst ficken können. Schon der Gedanke sorgte dafür, dass das Blut in seiner Körpermitte schoss.

„Stimmt, das hast du wirklich. Hast du inzwischen jemand anderen gefunden?“

Svens Stimmung sank und sein schon halbharter Schwanz beruhigte sich wieder. Mist, er hatte so gehofft, dass Marcel ihm gleich sagen würde, dass er einfach zupacken sollte. „Nein, wie denn?“

„Na ja, ich hatte schon gehofft, dass du in Brasilien jemanden findest. Die Männer da sollen ja etwas ganz Besonderes sein. Wobei du vermutlich eh mit einem deiner Teammitglieder im Bett gelandet wärst. Das ist ja schon so ein Muster bei dir.“

„Du klingst schon wie Lars“, murmelte Sven, der diesen Spruch schon etwas zu oft gehört hatte. Und ja, all seine bisherigen Freunde waren Mitspieler von ihm gewesen, aber das hatte auch einen guten Grund. „Das ist eben die einzige Möglichkeit, sicherzustellen, dass nichts nach außen dringt. Mit einem normalen Typen weißt du nie, woran du bist. Und ich kann auch nicht mit jemandem zusammen sein, der unbedingt in der Öffentlichkeit rumknutschen will. Das würde uns auf die Dauer nur beide unglücklich machen.“

„Klar, verstehe ich. Hast du denn in Rio jemand aus der Mannschaft im Auge gehabt? Da waren ja schon ein paar hübsche Jungs dabei. Der Meyer oder der Goretzka zum Beispiel.“

Sven schnaubte. „Willst du mich jetzt ausgerechnet mit einem Schalker verkuppeln, Schmelle? Dafür ist die Rivalität dann doch etwas zu stark.“

„Ich weiß nicht, im Bett könnte es die Sache erst richtig interessant machen, ich meine, wenn man so einen Schalker richtig durchnehmen würde, hätte das schon seinen Reiz.“

„Ich glaube, so leicht kriegst du den Goretzka nicht zum Untenliegen. Den Meyer vielleicht, aber das ist eh alles nur Wunschdenken. Wenn sie schwul wären – und da bin ich mir echt nicht sicher –, wären sie ganz mit sich selbst beschäftigt.“

Marcels Augen wurden weit. „Du meinst, die haben was miteinander?“

„Würde mich zumindest nicht überraschen, du hättest mal sehen sollen, wie die aneinanderkleben. Aber das ist ja jetzt nicht das Thema. Ich hab jedenfalls niemanden in Rio angemacht.“

„Hm, du hättest es bei Matze ja ruhig mal versuchen können. Ich glaub, da hättest du Chancen gehabt.“

„Glaub ich nicht, der ist doch total verknallt in seine Chrissy. Aber es ist ja jetzt auch einerlei. Rio ist vorbei.“

„Ich weiß, ist aber trotzdem schade“, sagte Marcel nachdenklich. „Ich meine, du hättest schon jemand neuen verdient.“

„Ist leider nicht so einfach“, sagte Sven. Er fand das Gespräch insgesamt etwas unangenehm. Er wollte Marcel ganz sicher keine Vorwürfe machen und gönnte ihm sein Glück total – Jenny war echt nett und schien sehr vernünftig zu sein –, aber er musste sich die ganze Zeit die Bemerkung verkneifen, dass der Kapitän der Grund für seine Untervögelung war. Wenn er sich nicht neu verliebt hätte, würde Sven ihn immer noch regelmäßig durchnehmen und sie wären beide gut befriedigt.

„Hattest du keinen Sex mehr, seit wir Schluss gemacht haben?“

„Ja“, sagte Sven nur.

„Heftig. Das habe ich schon befürchtet.“

„Aha? Beschäftigst du dich häufiger mit meinem Sexleben?“

„Nee, aber du hast vorhin in der Dusche Matze klar auf den Arsch geschaut und wirkst allgemein angespannter als sonst. Das merke ich schon, gerade hier, wo ich den ganzen Tag um dich herum bin.“

„Das liegt nicht nur daran, ich hatte auch ein schweres letztes halbes Jahr“, sagte Sven, der wirklich nicht so sexbesessen war. Er war schließlich keine dreizehn mehr.

„Umso schlimmer. Ich glaub, du brauchst mal etwas Entspannung.“

„Okay, kannst du nachher einen knackigen Typen in mein Bett schicken? Das würde mich sicher entspannen.“

Marcel lachte. „Alles klar, ich schicke dir Auba.“

„Bloß nicht!“

„Wieso nicht?“

„Ich … weiß gar nicht, wo ich da anfangen soll.“

Der Kapitän lachte noch mehr. „Du solltest mal dein Gesicht sehen.“

„Das ist nicht witzig, Schmelle. Hab mal ein bisschen Mitgefühl mit den Untervögelten und mach sie nicht unnötig scharf.“

„Tue ich das? Mache ich dich gerade scharf?“

„Hast du doch vorhin schon gesehen“, grummelte Sven. Er hatte ja echt Humor, was das anging, aber langsam wurde es echt zu viel. Sein halbsteifer Schwanz sprach ja für sich.

„Dann sollte ich wohl langsam mal was tun, oder?“, sagte Marcel.

Bevor Sven antworten konnte, war Marcel aufgesprungen und ging zwischen seinen Beinen auf die Knie. Mit einem geübten Griff nahm er Svens bestes Stück in die Hand und schob schon mal die Vorhaut zurück. „Bist ja echt gut dabei.“

„Marcel!“, keuchte Sven. „Bist du dir sicher? Ich meine, du und Jenny …“

„Ist ja nur die Ausnahme als Dank für deine Hilfe mit Roman. Und jetzt hör auf zu reden und genieß es.“

„Äh, okay.“

Marcels Hände fühlten sich fantastisch an und verdrängten sehr schnell jeden Gedanken aus Svens Kopf bis auf die Erkenntnis, dass er mehr wollte. Ein Blowjob müsste drin sein und der auch bis zum Schluss. Er hasste nichts mehr, als den Schwanz bei einem Blowjob kurz vor dem Orgasmus wieder herausziehen zu müssen, das war einfach unfassbar frustrierend. Glücklicherweise sollte das hier kein Problem sein. Marcel hatte sich zwar erst dagegen gesträubt, hatte seine Widerstand aber nach einigen Malen aufgegeben und dann immer bereitwillig geschluckt. Wobei der häufigere Ablauf gewesen war, dass er erst Marcel einen geblasen und diesen dann anschließend gefickt hatte. Aber er sollte nicht vorgreifen, erstmal musste er den Kapitän überhaupt zum Oralsex bekommen.

Sven legte eine Hand auf Marcels Hinterkopf und drückte ihn sanft, aber bestimmt nach unten. Der Kapitän wehrte sich nicht und als er auf Augenhöhe mit Svens besten Stück war, zögerte er auch nur kurz, bevor er es in den Mund nahm. Sven stöhnte und krallte sich in Marcels Haaren fest. Nach den vielen Monaten der Pause fühlte sich das einfach nur himmlisch an.

Marcel nahm ihn gerade noch etwas tiefer in den Mund, als sich die Tür zur Sauna öffnete. Sven drehte erschrocken den Kopf und sah einen nur mit einem Handtuch bekleideten Roman dort stehen.


	4. Wiederaufbau

„Hey, ich dachte, ich komme doch … oh.“

Eine sehr peinliche Pause folgte und Sven fühlte, wie ihm die Schamesröte ins Gesicht stieg. Roman hatte beste Sicht auf Marcel, für dessen momentane Position es keine unverfängliche Erklärung gab. Bisher schien der Torwart zu schockiert zu sein, um zu reagieren. Eigentlich würde das Sven die Gelegenheit geben, etwas zu tun, aber so schnell fiel ihm keine gute Ausrede ein. Immerhin hatte Marcel inzwischen seinen Schwanz nicht mehr im Mund und war etwas von ihm weggerutscht, was sie Situation aber nur geringfügig weniger verfänglich machte.

„Äh … es ist nicht so, wie es aussieht“, sagte Marcel.

Eine geschockte Pause folgte, bevor Sven unfreiwillig anfing zu kichern. „Echt jetzt, Schmelle? Das ist deine Ausrede?“

„Ich … ich wollte euch nicht stören“, sagte Roman. „Äh, wir sehen uns.“

Ehe sie antworten konnten, war der Torwart schon wieder durch die Tür verschwunden. Verdammt, hoffentlich würde er niemandem erzählen, was er hier gerade gesehen hatte. Sven musste unbedingt mit ihm reden und das würde mit Sicherheit alles andere als leicht werden. Aber eines nach dem anderen, er musste er sich um Marcel kümmern, der immer noch regungslos zwischen seinen Beinen kniete – und das leider nicht auf eine erregende Art und Weise. „Geht es dir gut?“

„Nein“, sagte Marcel mit schwacher Stimme, „das ist ein verdammter Alptraum.“

Sven seufzte, mit Sex dürfte das heute wohl ganz sicher nichts mehr werden. „Komm, wir gehen erstmal duschen und dann reden wir über alles.“

* * * * *

„Ich kann immer noch nicht glauben, dass Roman uns gesehen hatte“, sagte Schmelle, als sie kurze Zeit später angezogen auf den Bänken der Umkleide saßen. „Ich werde ihm nie wieder in die Augen sehen können.“

„Ach komm, Schmelle, so schlimm ist das doch nicht. Roman wird schon nichts sagen.“

„Das muss ich er auch nicht, mir reicht es schon zu wissen, dass er mich gesehen habe, während ich dir einen blase. Natürlich musste er auch genau dann reinkommen, als ich dich gerade richtig tief im Mund hatte. So hatte ich keine Chance, da noch irgendwas zu retten.“

„Glaub mir, Marcel, das hätte auch keinen Unterschied gemacht. Selbst wenn du schnell weggekommen wärst, hätte Roman uns immer noch mit Ständer in der Sauna sitzen sehen, dein Kopf zwischen meinen Schenkeln. Da muss man kein Genie sein, um sich zusammenzureimen, was wir vorher gemacht haben. Aber keine Sorge, als jemand, der Erfahrung mit der Sache hat, kann ich dir sagen, dass es mit der Zeit besser wird.“

„Was?“, fragte Marcel überrascht. „Dir ist sowas schon mal passiert? Wann? Doch nicht etwa mit mir?“

„Doch, klar. Erik hat uns mal erwischt, aber du hast es nicht gemerkt und ich konnte es mit ihm klären. Daher dachte ich, ich erzähle es dir erstmal nicht.“

„Was? Erik auch? Oh Gott, ich muss sofort weg hier … Moment, du verarschst mich gerade, oder?“

„Wenn uns jemand erwischt hätte, hätte ich es dir selbstverständlich gesagt“, sagte Sven trocken. „Ich spielte darauf an, dass mich Lars mal zusammen mit meinem ersten Freund erwischt hat, als wir noch bei den Löwen waren.“

„Oh. Das wusste ich nicht. War es so schlimm wie bei uns? Also, gerade mittendrin?“

„Es war sogar schlimmer, Chris war gerade dabei, mich zu ficken.“

„Wie ist das passiert?“

„Na ja, Lars hatte natürlich nicht die Diskretion, einfach still und leise zu verschwinden und mich nachher auf die Sache anzusprechen. Nein, er hat natürlich sofort angefangen dumme Fragen zu stellen. Glaub mir, dass ist nicht, was du hören willst, wenn du gerade gefickt wirst.“

„Das glaube ich gern“, sagte Marcel, der so rot wurde, als hätte Sven ihn gerade in dieser verwundbaren Position ertappt.

„Wir haben da natürlich sofort aufgehört und mussten wir uns dann beide den Fragen meines Bruders stellen. Glaub mir, so hatte ich mir mein Coming Out nicht vorgestellt.“

„Er wusste noch gar nicht, dass du schwul bist?“

„Nein, ich hatte schon mit dem Gedanken gespielt, es ihm zu sagen, hatte aber noch keine Gelegenheit gefunden. Wenn man die Umstände betrachtet, ist es zum Glück ganz gut gelaufen. Lars hat mich die nächsten Monate natürlich gnadenlos damit aufgezogen, aber irgendwann hat sich das auch entspannt. Besonders als ich ihm endlich glaubhaft versichert habe, dass ich mich nicht immer ficken lassen. Es wäre einfach gewesen, wenn ich an diesem Tag Chris gefickt hätte.“

„Sag mal, kenne ich diesen Chris eigentlich? Du musst mir aber auch nicht antworten, wenn du nicht willst.“

„Christopher Schindler. Hat damals in der Jugendmannschaft der Löwen gespielt. Wir haben uns angefreundet und ich fand ihn superheiß. Irgendwann haben wir uns dann mal gemeinsam einen runtergeholt und dann ging es schnell.“

„Das wusste ich alles nicht“, sagte Marcel. „Wieso hast du mir nichts davon erzählt?“

Sven massierte sich den Nacken. „Na ja, ich finde es immer etwas schwierig, von meinen Verflossenen zu sprechen. Außerdem ist er meines Wissens nach nicht geoutet, daher muss ich vorsichtig sein, wem ich von unserer Beziehung erzähle. Und es war für dich ja auch egal, das ist Jahre her.“

„Ja, schon, aber es ist dennoch interessant. Wobei ich nicht gedacht hätte, dass du dich so bereitwillig ficken lässt.“

„So bereitwillig war das nicht, Chris und ich haben uns da nichts geschenkt. Es war immer ein kleiner Kampf, wenn wir zusammen im Bett waren.“

„Dann ist es gut, dass es bei uns einfacher war. Auf sowas hätte ich nämlich gar keine Lust gehabt.“

„Es hatte auch Vorteile“, sagte Sven vage. „Auch wenn ich das mit dir auch immer sehr geil fand.“

„Das war es auch. Ich wünschte nur, wir hätten heute die Finger voneinander lassen können. Nicht nur wegen Roman.“

„Sondern?“

„Na, wegen Jenny. Ich habe gerade meine Freundin betrogen. Mehr oder weniger zumindest.“

Sven verkniff sich die Bemerkung, dass er ja genau darauf hingewiesen hatte, Marcel hatte offensichtlich schon genug Gewissensbisse. „Sie muss es ja nicht erfahren. Oder willst du es ihr sagen?“

„Das geht nicht, sie würde sofort abhauen und mich nie wieder eines Blickes würdigen. Aber ich weiß auch nicht, ob ich ihr einfach nichts sagen kann. Mich wird bestimmt die ganze Zeit das Gewissen plagen.“

„Marcel, liebst du sie?“

„Ja, natürlich.“

„Wenn du sie liebst, dann musst du stark sein und ihr nichts sagen. Wenn das mit euch wirklich so ernst ist, will ich nicht, dass du dir das wegen zehn Minuten in der Sauna kaputt machst. Besonders wenn wir dank Roman nicht mal gekommen sind.“

„Okay,“ sagte Marcel, der immer noch etwas überfordert wirkte. „Äh … das darf aber nicht noch mal passieren, okay?“

„Das musst du mir nicht sagen, es war ja deine Idee.“

Marcel wurde rot. „Ja und es war eine Scheißidee. Ich musste nur daran denken, dass du dank mir keinen Freund mehr hast, und dann warst du da und sahst echt heiß aus, da dachte ich, ich tue dir mal was Gutes. Ohne darüber nachzudenken, was das bedeutet.“

„Ich weiß die Geste auch echt zu schätzen, aber das ist es nicht wert, wenn du damit deine Beziehung kaputtmachst. Mir ist schon klar, dass das mit uns Vergangenheit ist, so schön es auch war.“

„Ja, das ergibt Sinn. Danke, Sven. Es ist echt hilfreich, dass du die Dinge so klar siehst.“

„Gerne, Schmelle“, sagte Sven. Er hätte natürlich auch nichts dagegen gehabt, wenn Marcel ihn ins Bett gezerrt und sie endlich ordentlich gevögelt hätte, aber er war Realist genug, um zu wissen, dass das keine gute Idee gewesen wäre. Sie hatten sich schon im Sommer getrennt und eigentlich hatte er gedacht, dass er inzwischen drüber weg war. Vielleicht war das etwas zu optimistisch gewesen oder war noch ernsthafter untervögelt, als er gedacht hätte. Aber mit dem Ex ins Bett zu steigen, war auf jeden Fall keine Lösung für diese beiden Probleme. Ein anderer williger Mitspieler schon eher, aber der war ja momentan leider nicht in Sicht. Sven könnte sich schon vorstellen, zum Beispiel dem kleinen Guerreiro mal ein bisschen was beizubringen, aber der hatte bisher kein Interesse gezeigt. Kevin wäre natürlich der Hauptgewinn, aber der war ja leider außer Reichweite bei Leverkusen.

„Sven?“, fragte Marcel nach einer kurzen Pause. „Was machen wir mit Roman?“

„Ich nehme an, ich muss nachher mit ihm reden. Mal sehen, wie das läuft.“

„Hoffentlich gut, sonst haben wir beide ein Problem. Stell dir mal vor, er geht damit zu Tuchel. Was machen wir dann?“

„Meinst du, dass das Tuchel überhaupt interessiert? Ich kann mir auch vorstellen, dass er Roman sagt, dass er nicht seine Zeit mit Klatsch verschwenden soll.“

„Ich weiß es nicht, aber ich will mir das auch lieber gar nicht vorstellen. Roman ist ja schon schlimm genug, aber wenn der Trainer noch davon weiß, werde ich im Boden versinken. Nachher erzählt er es noch den Bossen.“

„Das wollen wir mal nicht hoffen.“

„Nein, bloß nicht. Also, halte mich auf dem Laufenden, was er sagt, ja?“

„Natürlich“, sagte Sven, der vor dem Gang auf sein Zimmer gehörigen Respekt hatte. Das würde mit Sicherheit kein leichtes Gespräch werden.

* * * * *

Als Sven kurze Zeit später sein Zimmer betrat, wartete Roman schon auf ihn. „Das ging ja schneller, als ich gedacht habe“, kommentierte der Torwart.

„Wir haben nur noch schnell geduscht“, sagte Sven, der den Eindruck vermeiden wollte, dass er und Marcel fröhlich weitergemacht hatten, kaum dass Roman weg gewesen war. Er hätte zwar nichts dagegen gehabt, aber er wollte nicht, dass Roman sie als völlig sexbesessen abstempelte.

„Oh, okay.“

„Äh also, wie du vielleicht gemerkt haben könntest, bin ich schwul“, sagte Sven, der schätzte, dass es keinen Sinn machte, um den heißen Brei herumzureden.

„Und Marcel offenbar auch“, antwortete Roman.

„Marcel eigentlich nicht mehr.“

Roman runzelte die Stirn. „Wie meinst du das?“

„Also, die grobe Zusammenfassung wäre, dass Marcel es mal mit mir ausprobieren wollte. Es hat gut funktioniert und wir waren dann auch fast zwei Jahre zusammen, bis er seine momentane Freundin kennengelernt hat. Seitdem ist er wieder mit einer Frau zusammen.“

„Und bläst dir nebenbei einen, wenn er Lust dazu hat.“

„Das wirst du mir jetzt vielleicht nicht glauben, aber heute war die totale Ausnahme. Seine Beziehung zu Jenny ist schon echt und er geht normalerweise nicht fremd.“

„Wenn du das sagst“, sagte Roman mit gehöriger Skepsis in der Stimme. „Das geht mich ja eigentlich auch nichts an.“

„Glaub mir, mir wäre es lieber, wenn es Marcel nicht so ernst damit wäre, dann wäre ich nämlich deutlich weniger untervögelt.“

Diese Worte ließen den Torwart erröten. „Du bist untervögelt?“

„Marcel hat im Sommer mit mir Schluss gemacht und seitdem war totale Flaute im Bett. Glaub mir, das ist nicht gerade leicht.“

„Äh, das tut mir leid?“

„Muss es nicht, du kannst ja nichts dafür, ich wollte damit nur klarstellen, dass du Marcel ruhig glauben kannst. Er ist gerade ziemlich fertig, also sprich ihn lieber nicht auf das Thema an.“

„Oh, okay“, sagte der Torwart. „Äh, ich muss dich aber noch was fragen.“

„Schieß los.“

„Wissen die anderen in der Mannschaft Bescheid? Habe ich es vielleicht nur nicht mitbekommen, dass du schwul bist? Ich bin gerade etwas überfordert.“

Sven seufzte. „Nein, sie wissen nicht Bescheid. In unserem Beruf kann man ja eigentlich nicht schwul sein, deshalb muss ich sehr vorsichtig sein, wem ich es erzähle. Eigentlich wissen es nur meine Eltern, mein Bruder und die Spieler, mit denen ich was hatte. Und du jetzt.“

„Moment, die Spieler, mit denen du was hattest? Marcel war also nicht der einzige?“

„Alle meine Freunde waren bisher andere Fußballer. Aber nicht alle bei Dortmund. Bis auf Marcel habe ich nur mit einem anderen Borussen geschlafen und den kennst du nicht mehr persönlich. Ich muss dich also enttäuschen, ich habe mich nicht durch die halbe Umkleide gevögelt.“

„Äh, das dachte ich auch nicht“, sagte Roman, aber die Röte in seinem Gesicht verriet ihn.

„Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass wir diesen peinlichen Zwischenfall einfach vergessen können und sich zwischen uns auch jetzt nichts ändert. Du kannst mich einfach so behandeln, wie jeden anderen Spieler auch, okay?“

„Klar, natürlich.“

„Und wenn du irgendwelche Fragen hast, kannst du sie mir ruhig stellen.“

„Was für Fragen?“

„Was ich so im Bett mache.“

Roman lief scharlachrot an. „Die habe ich nicht.“

„Ich sag nur, Lars hatte damals jede Menge. Und Schmelle auch, bis ich ihm alles beigebracht habe.“

„Ich kann mir das schon alles denken. Aber danke für das Angebot.“

„Ich wollte es nur gesagt haben“, sagte Sven und zwinkerte ihm zu. „Aber bisher scheinst du ganz gut mit der Überraschung umzugehen. Wenn man bedenkt, dass wir etwas mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen sind.“

„Eigentlich bin ich ja der, der mit der Tür ins Haus gefallen bin. Aber ja, der Eindruck war etwas zu anschaulich.“

„Das ist schon das zweite Mal, das mir das passiert ist. Das letzte Mal war es zum Glück nur Lars.“

„Und wie hat der darauf reagiert?“

„Er zieht mich heute noch damit auf.“

Roman lachte. „So sind Brüder eben. Äh, er ist auch schwul, oder?“

„Nein, stockhetero. Und einen schlechten Frauengeschmack noch dazu.“

„Oh, echt? Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass das bei Zwillingen unterschiedlich sein kann.“

„Kann es. Ist mir auch ganz recht, dann kann Lars das mit den Enkelkindern übernehmen und es gibt weniger Diskussionen. Ich kann mit Frauen nämlich echt gar nichts anfangen.“

„Äh, okay. Du hast aber nicht schon überlegt, dich zu outen?“

„Ganz sicher nicht. Die Probleme will ich nicht haben. Versteh mich nicht falsch, ich glaube, die Fans würden das schon akzeptieren, auch wenn ich mich schon auf dumme Sprüche der Schalker oder der Bayern einstellen müsste. Aber die könnte ich noch wegstecken.“

„Warum machst du es dann nicht?“, fragte Roman. „Ich dachte, das wäre der Punkt, vor dem alle Angst haben.“

„Was würde es mir denn bringen? Dass ich öffentlich mit meinem Freund knutschen könnte? Das kann ich in zehn Jahren immer noch. Und bis dahin reicht es mir völlig, hinter verschlossenen Türen ich selbst sein zu können. Ein Outing würde das nur komplizierter machen und darauf habe ich keine Lust. Und dann ist da noch das andere Problem.“

„Welches?“

„Dass ich sofort der Quotenschwule wäre.“

„Hä?“

„Ist doch ganz einfach: Wenn ich mich outen würde, wäre das die Story in der Sportpresse für die nächsten sechs Monate. Die Presse würde genau auf mich schauen und jeden Schritt beobachten. Was glaubst du, würden sie über Tuchel schreiben, wenn der mich mal auf die Bank setzt? Und vermutlich würde Jogi sofort vom DFB-Präsident angerufen, dass er mich sofort wieder nominieren soll, damit auch die Nationalmannschaft schön weltoffen wirkt.“

„Aber das wäre doch gut für dich, oder?“, fragte Roman. „Gerade das mit Nationalmannschaft.“

„Ja, aber ich will keine Almosen, schon gar nicht für etwas, das ich nicht beeinflussen kann. Ich will einfach normal behandelt werden und keine Sonderrechte. Das wäre auch ungerecht den Spielern gegenüber, die besser als ich, aber eben leider hetero sind.“

„Hm, so habe ich es noch nie gesehen. Aber das ergibt Sinn.“

„Und genau deshalb halte ich schön die Klappe und sage es niemanden. Ich hoffe daher sehr, dass du auch dicht halten wirst.“

„Natürlich!“, sagte der Torwart sofort. „Meine Lippen sind versiegelt.“

„Danke, ich wusste, dass ich auf dich zählen kann. Dann würde ich sagen, wir hauen uns mal hin. Wir müssen ja morgen fit fürs Training sein.“

„Ja, vermutlich. Das Trainingslager ist ja anstrengend genug.“

„Du brauchst übrigens keine Angst haben.“

„Wovor?“, fragte Roman verwirrt.

„Ich werde versuchen, dir weiterhin nur subtil auf den Arsch zu schauen.“

Der Torwart sah ihn für einen Moment geschockt an, erkannte dann aber den Witz und lachte. „Auf die Art von Humor werde ich mich jetzt noch mehr einstellen müssen, oder?“

„Hm, ja vielleicht. Ich werde aber versuchen, es im Zaum zu halten. Und ich kann dir versprechen, dass du weniger zweideutige Bemerkungen bekommen wirst als Lars oder Schmelle.“

Roman lachte. „Das sind ja Aussichten.“

* * * * *

„Du lernst es auch echt nie, oder?“, fragte Lars und lachte. „Man vögelt nicht, wo einen andere Leute sehen können.“

„Das musst du Schmelle sagen und nicht mir“, sagte Sven genervt. Er hatte seinem Bruder gerade von den Geschehnissen in der Sauna erzählt und bereute es schon bitter. Damit würde Lars ihn bestimmt noch Monate aufziehen.

„Das kann ich gerne mache, du musst ihm nur das Handy geben.“

„Untersteh dich! Schmelle versinkt vor Scham im Boden, wenn er weiß, dass ich es dir erzählt habe.“

„Ach, aber es kommt damit klar, dass es Roman weiß? Soll ich mich jetzt geehrt oder herabgesetzt fühlen?“

„Ich weiß nicht, ob er damit klarkommt. Es ist ja erst etwa achtzehn Stunden her und sie haben sich bisher kaum gesehen. Ich glaube, Marcel versucht ihm aus dem Weg zu gehen.“

„Na ja, das kann man ja verstehen“, sagte Lars. „Ich würde an seiner Stelle vermutlich genauso reagieren. Nicht jeder ist an solche Situation so gewöhnt wie du, Sven.“

„Haha, sehr witzig. Glaub mir, für mich war das auch alles andere als leicht.“

„Von deiner Erzählung her, scheint es Roman aber ganz gut aufgenommen zu haben.“

„Angesichts der Umstände war es wohl okay. Auch wenn ich echt darauf hätte verzichten können, Roman das Leben als schwuler Spieler erklären zu müssen.“

„Das verstehe ich gut, Bruderherz. Ich kann mich noch gut an unser Gespräch damals erinnern, das war wirklich unangenehm.“

„Für mich war es um einiges unangenehmer. Auch wenn es erfrischend war, dich ausnahmsweise sprachlos zu sehen.“

„Tja, zum Glück hast du dich nicht daran gewöhnt.“

„Der Gedanke wäre mir nie gekommen. Dafür kenne ich dich zu gut.“

Lars schwieg für einen Moment. „Und wie geht es jetzt weiter?“

„Weiter womit?“

„Na, dir und Roman.“

„Da ist alles wie immer, nur dass ich jetzt noch Schmelle davon abhalten muss, sich unterm Bett zu verkriechen, wenn er kommt.“

„Aber was ist denn jetzt mit seinen Problemen? Davon habe ich gar nichts mehr gehört.“

„Wir waren auch leicht abgelenkt“, sagte Sven trocken. „Ich bin mir aber sicher, dass wir noch mal darüber reden würde. Aber erstmal würde ich mich lieber aufs Training konzentrieren. Ich glaube, wir brauchen alle etwas Zeit, um die Situation zu verarbeiten.“

Lars kicherte. „Du brauchst eher was anderes.“

„Lars …“

„Was denn? Gestern hat ja wohl gezeigt, dass du völlig untervögelt bist. Ich meine, Schmelle grabbelt dich in der Sauna an und du gehst sofort darauf ein. Das zeigt doch, wie verzweifelt du bist.“

„Das wusste ich schon. Und was genau schlägt du jetzt vor?“

„Du musst dringend jemanden in der Mannschaft klarmachen, ich schlage Erik Durm vor.“

„Ich bitte dich, Lars.“

„Brauchst du nicht. Es wäre doch total logisch, wenn dein nächster Freund auch einer aus dem Team ist. Und Erik wirkt schon ein bisschen schwul auf mich. Alleine schon diese blondierten Haare im Pokalfinale.“

„Ich glaub, ich lege jetzt auf.“

„Du Spielverderber, lass mir doch den Spaß.“

„Ich glaube, ich muss mal mit deinem Trainer reden. Er nimmt euch eindeutig nicht hart genug ran, wenn du noch Energie für solche Späße hast.“

„Ha, du vergisst die Zeitverschiebung. Es ist Morgen hier und ich hatte schon zwei Kaffee und holen mir gleich den dritten. Da ist mehr als genug Energie vorhanden.“

„Dann rufe ich das nächste Mal mitten in der Nacht an, dann bist du vielleicht wieder normaler drauf.“

„Dann würdest du dich doch nur beschweren, dass ich zu viel rumjammern würde. Und außerdem würdest du Ärger mit Kevin bekommen, der brauch seinen Schönheitsschlaf.“

„Ich bin aber froh, dass dir das so harte Trainingslager bisher offenbar gut bekommt. Du wirkst jedenfalls bisher nicht erschöpft.“

„Ich bin eben gut in Form“, sagte Lars trocken.

„Klar, das ist eine Erklärung. Na ja, die Pflicht ruft. Grüß Kevin von mir.“

„Mach ich.“

„Und Lars?“

„Ja?“

„Lass den dritten Kaffee mal lieber weg.“

* * * * *

Nachdem er Lars’ Morgen verschönert hatte – sein Bruder sollte eigentlich nicht so viel Freude an seinen Missgeschicken haben, aber so waren Brüder wohl –, ging Sven nach draußen, um sich in der jetzt schon viel zu kurzen Mittagspause noch etwas zu entspannen. Bald würden auch die ersten Testspiele anstehen, was noch anstrengender war als ihr normales Training. Und dann ging es auch bald wieder in die Heimat, wo die Liga auf sie wartete. Insgesamt hatte Sven also auch ohne Beziehungsprobleme aller Art eigentlich genug, um das er sich Gedanke machen konnt,. Er wünschte, er könnte ein ganz normales Trainingslager haben, aber das war dieses Jahr offenbar nicht möglich. Er setzte sich auf eine Bank in die Sonne und döste etwas.

Er hatte sich gerade etwas entspannt, als sich jemand zu ihm setzte. Sven öffnete die Augen und war erleichtert, als er Marcel sah. Er hatte schon befürchtet, dass es Roman war, und für ein Gespräch mit dem Torwart war er momentan nicht in Stimmung. „Hey, Schmelle.“

„Hey“, sagte der Kapitän, „wie war die Nacht mit Roman?“

Sven lachte und Marcel wirkte plötzlich schuldbewusst. „Tut mir leid, das klang jetzt etwas falsch. Ich meine, wie war das so gestern mit euch? Ich hab mir Gedanken gemacht, Erik hat mich sogar gefragt, was mit mir los ist, und der ist ja sonst nicht der aufmerksamste.“

„Also, es war jetzt nicht angenehm, aber ich denke, es war okay. Roman hatte viel Verständnis und wir müssen uns auch keine Sorgen machen, dass er es gleich rausposaunt. Ich denke, es hätte schlechter laufen können.“

„Das ist gut“, sagte Marcel. „Auch wenn ich mir nicht vorstellen kann, wie das schlechter hätte laufen könnte.“

„Na ja, es hätte uns zum Beispiel nicht Roman erwischen könnte, sondern Auba. Der würde dich vermutlich ewig damit aufziehen. Oder es hätte gleich Tuchel sein können.“

„Ah, darüber will ich gar nicht nachdenken. Äh, muss ich irgendwas bei Roman beachten? Also, wenn ich mit ihm spreche.“

„Ich hatte heute beim Frühstück eher den Eindruck, dass du mit ihm nicht mal im gleichen Raum sein willst.“

Marcel wurde rot. „Ist es so offensichtlich?“

„Zumindest wenn man weiß, was los ist. Keine Ahnung, ob die anderen es gemerkt haben.“

„Ich bin jedenfalls nicht sauer auf ihn oder sowas, es ist nur so schrecklich peinlich, dass er uns gesehen hat. Ich weiß nicht, wie du das aushältst.“

„Alles eine Frage der Gewöhnung.“

„Das hilft mir nicht, ich hab nicht die Absicht, mich noch ein paar Mal erwischen zu lassen.“

„Du willst auch alles nicht“, sagte Sven und lachte. „Jedenfalls glaube ich nicht, dass du bei Roman etwas beachten musst. Geh einfach ganz normal mit ihm um. Ah ja, ich hatte den Eindruck, dass Roman nicht überzeugt ist, dass es eine einmalige Sache war. Der scheint eher zu glauben, dass du Jenny regelmäßig mit mir betrügst.“

„Aber das stimmt doch gar nicht“, sagte Marcel schockiert.

Ich hab ihm auch gesagt, dass es nur die Ausnahme war, aber er schien nicht ganz überzeugt. Na ja, ist vermutlich auch egal, was er über deine Beziehung denkt. Ich dachte nur, dass du es wissen solltest. Aber solange er nicht zu Jenny rennt und dich verpetzt, ist es auch einerlei.“

„Trotzdem finde ich nicht gut, dass er das von mir denkt“, grummelte Marcel.

„Ich glaube, es ist wichtig, dass wir versuchen, die Situation soweit es geht zu beruhigen. Roman ist ja auch verunsichert und fühlt sich im Verein ohnehin nicht ganz wohl. Da wäre es nicht gut , wenn du ihm jetzt Vorwürfe machst, weil er dich für untreu hält.“

„Ja, schon“, sagte Marcel nachdenklich. „Es ist unglaublich, wie cool du an die Sache rangehst. Warum genau bist du kein Kapitän?“

„Zu oft verletzt, sonst wäre ich wohl einer der Kandidaten gewesen.“

„Na ja, jetzt wo du wieder fit bist, kannst du das Amt gerne haben, wenn du es willst.“

Sven lachte. „Warte erstmal ab, ob ich die Rückrunde unverletzt überstehe, dann können wir da nochmal drüber reden. Und außerdem muss Tuchel ja auch zustimmen.“

„Ach, der wird da sicher kein Problem mit haben, solange du fit bleibst.“

Was ja leider alles andere als selbstverständlich war. „Du wirst aber trotzdem nicht aus der Sache rauskommen. Ich werde dich dann als Kapitän extra einspannen, um die Ex-Freiburger zu integrieren.“

Marcel lachte. „Ja, klar. Ich werde ihnen schön die Hand halten. Oder welche Art von Integration hast du dir vorgestellt?“

„Hm, bisher habe ich mit der sexuellen Integration gute Erfahrungen gemacht“, sagte Sven und lachte herzhaft, als er Marcels schockierten Gesichtsausdruck sah. „Entspann dich, Schmelle, ich mache nur Witze.“

„Darüber macht man keine Witze.“

„Ach jetzt hab dich nicht so. Vielleicht hat es Roman ja gefallen, was er gesehen hat, und er kommt demnächst auf dich zu.“

„Und du übernimmst dann Matze oder was?“

„Hätte ich kein Problem mit.“

Marcel schüttelte den Kopf. „Du bist echt untervögelt. Komm, wir müssen zum Training. Wir wollen Tuchel doch nicht warten lassen.“

* * * * *

Am Abend betrat Sven das Zimmer und sah Roman auf dem Balkon sitzen, offenbar tief in Gedanken. Hm, vielleicht sollte er ihn auch fragen, nicht dass er sich nicht eingebunden fühlte. Schnell durchquerte er den Raum, öffnete die Balkontür etwas und steckte den Kopf nach draußen. „Hey, wir spielen am Strand etwas Volleyball, willst du mitmachen?“

Roman wirkte überrascht, wenn nicht sogar etwas ertappt bei diesen Worten. „Äh, ist gerade schlecht, ich muss über etwas nachdenken.“

„Okay“, sagte Sven. Ganz schlau wurde er aus dieser Antwort nicht, aber er hatte seine Schuldigkeit getan und gefragt. Alles Weitere musste der Torwart selbst entscheiden. Er wandte sich wieder zum Gehen.

„Sven?“

„Ja?“

Der Torwart zögerte einen Augenblick. „Nichts, schon gut.“

„Sicher?“, fragte Sven, der das Gefühl hat, dass etwas nicht stimmte.

„Ja, viel Spaß beim Volleyball.“

* * * * *

Auch am nächsten Tag war Roman ungewöhnlich nachdenklich, was Sven zu denken gab. Er war freundlich genug, wenn Sven ihn ansprach, aber es gab offensichtlich etwas, das ihn beschäftigte. Die Erkenntnis, dass zwei seiner Mitspieler Sex miteinander gehabt hatten, war natürlich der offensichtliche Kandidat, aber warum sollte das Roman erst anderthalb Tage später so nachdenklich machen? Oder fühlte er sich weiter fremd in der Mannschaft? Oder war es am Ende doch etwas ganz anderes? Sven wüsste es zu gerne, aber Roman ließ sich nicht die Karten schauen und er wollte auch nicht zu aufdringlich wirken.

Das war schon frustrierend. Konnte sich Roman mal entscheiden? Gefühlt gab es bei ihm nur totale Offenheit oder konsequentes Schweigen. Sven nahm sich vor, mal vorsichtig vorzufühlen, wenn das andauern würde. Das würde zwar dann den nächsten Ausbruch verursachen, aber das war kein Dauerzustand. Wenigstens fand Lars die Situation lustig.

„Du beschäftigst dich ja ganz schön mit eurem Torwart“, kommentierte sein Bruder, nachdem Sven mit ihm über Roman gesprochen hatte. „Machst du da dein nächstes Opfer klar?“

„Opfer sind eher die Frauen, die mit dir ins Bett gehen. Bei mir hat sich bisher noch niemand beschwert. Und ich kann mich auch für Mitspieler interessieren, ohne gleich mit ihnen ins Bett zu gehen.“

„Echt? Seit wann?“

„Haha, sehr witzig. Und außerdem bist du auf dem Holzweg, Roman ist garantiert nicht schwul.“

„Willst du mir jetzt von deinem fantastischen Gespür für die Sexualität deiner Mitspieler erzählen, das dir klar sagt, dass Roman kein Interesse an anderen Schwänzen hat?“

„Du brauchst das gar nicht so spöttisch zu formulieren, ich habe wirklich ein gutes Gespür dafür“, sagte Sven etwas beleidigt. „Sonst hätte ich wohl kaum meine bisherigen Freunde kennengelernt, oder? Und außerdem hätte Roman ja wohl etwas gesagt, wenn er auch schwul wäre. Ich meine, der hat mich mit Schmelle erwischt.“

„Vielleicht war er vorher schwul und der Anblick hat ihn dazu gebracht, seine Sexualität nochmal zu überdenken.“

„Dann wird von dir hoffentlich nie ein Sex Tape veröffentlicht, sonst brechen die Geburtenraten noch weiter ein.“

Lars lachte. „Mach dir da mal keine Sorgen, auf sowas stehe ich nicht.“

„Wenn er schwul wäre, hätte Roman das jedenfalls spätestens bei unserem Gespräch erwähnt. Damit kann ich ihn gar nicht ins Bett zerren.“

„Aber du würdest es wollen?“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Na ja, also erstmal stehst du ja schon auf dunkle Typen …“

„Klar, dunkle Typen wie Schmelle“, unterbrach Sven, „südländischer geht es gar nicht.“

„Und den dunklen Typen mit dem großen Schwanz, bei dem ich live gesehen habe, wie er dich beglückt, vergessen wir einfach?“

„Das wirst du mir noch in zwanzig Jahren vorwerfen, was?“

„Jedenfalls meinte ich nicht, dass du nur auf dunkle Typen stehst, sondern dass das allgemein etwas für dich ist. Und außerdem ist Roman ja krass trainiert, das sehe sogar ich. Und auf Muskeln stehst du auch.“

„Ja klar, aber das ist doch total theoretisch, wenn er nun mal nicht schwul ist.“

„Und wenn du falsch liegst?“

Sven seufzte. Offenbar würde Lars nicht locker lassen. „Ja, wenn er mich morgen anbetteln würde, mit ihm zu schlafen, würde ich mich dazu bereiterklären.“

„Ha, wusste ich es doch.“

„Ganz toll, Bruderherz. Wenn du willst, kann ich ihn auch nach Leverkusen schicken, dann kannst du mit ihm schlafen.“

„Wenn dann würde ich mit Kevin schlafen. Der ist deutlich näher und hat nicht zehn Seiten Text auf der Haut.“

„Ach, so ein paar Tattoos sind doch nichts Schlechtes.“

„Ein paar ist gut, der besteht doch zu mindestens fünfzig Prozent daraus. Aber immerhin gibst du jetzt zu, dass du Interesse hast. Hoffentlich klappt das mit euch, es würde sich keiner mehr freuen als ich.“

„Kann es sein, dass du ein ungesundes Interesse an meinem Sexualleben hast?“

„Nein, ich leide nur darunter, dass du kein Sexualleben hast, weil ich mir das ganze Gejammer anhören muss. Als du noch schön regelmäßig Schmelle gebumst hast, warst du da deutlich zurückhaltender.“

„Ich glaube, die USA bekommt dir nicht. Du bist noch überdrehter als sonst.“

„Das ist eher die Kombination mit Kevin, wenn es überhaupt stimmt. Der ist echt ein Supertyp, ich hatte selten so viel Spaß im Trainingslager.“

„Hoffentlich nur jugendfreien Spaß.“

„Sven, projizier deine Gelüste nicht auf mich. Mehr als Nacktbilder wirst du von Kevin ohnehin nicht bekommen, als mach dir da gar keine Hoffnungen.“

„Ich mache mir auch keine Hoffnung, dass ich jemals Nacktbilder von ihm sehen wird, so traurig das auch ist.“

„Och, da würde ich mal abwarten.“

„Was? Wieso?“, fragte Lars elektrisiert. „Was weißt du?“

„Ist noch nicht spruchreif.“

„Lars! Du kannst nicht sowas andeuten und dann einfach nichts sagen.“

„Und ob ich das kann“, sagte Lars und lachte.

„Du bist echt unglaublich“, schmollte Sven.

„Und du bist notgeil.“

„Kann ich ja nichts für, beschwer dich bei Schmelle.“

„Wenn du dich an Roman ranmachen würdest, hätten wir das Problem nicht. Aber bei Kevin musst du noch etwas warten, ich muss da noch etwas den Boden bereiten.“

„Oh je, Lars, bei den Worten fällt mir auch nur Quatsch ein.“

„Es ist nicht so, wie du denkst.“

„Du machst es nur schlimmer.“

„Ach Mann. Na ja, egal, ich muss jetzt eh langsam Schluss machen. Ich muss noch packen, der Trainer hat schon gesagt, dass wir morgen früh nicht viel Zeit vor dem Flug haben.“ Lars seufzte. „Ich werde das Wetter auf jeden Fall vermissen.“

„Ich auch, aber man kann es sich ja leider nicht aussuchen.“

„Und du hast es dabei noch gut, du hast wenigstens keine Zeitverschiebung.“

„Dafür einen komplizierten Torwart.“

„Torwarte sind immer kompliziert, Bernd ist da nicht besser. Leider müssen wir als Verteidiger trotzdem mit ihnen zurechtkommen. Und ich habe da sogar noch einen Nachteil.“

„Welchen?“

„Ich kann meinen Torwart nicht besänftigen, in dem ich mit ihm ins Bett steige“, sagte Lars und lachte.

„Du kannst mich mal, Lars.“

„Ich liebe dich auch, Bruderherz.“

* * * * *

Wenig überraschend hatte ihn das Gespräch mit Lars nicht weitergebracht, so dass Sven am nächsten Morgen immer noch keine Antwort auf die Frage hatte, was eigentlich mit Roman los war. Die Verwirrung wurde noch größer, als der Torwart an diesem Tag blendende Laune zu haben schien und von Nachdenklichkeit nichts mehr zu sehen war. Sven platzte jetzt fast vor Neugier und wartete auf eine Gelegenheit, Roman darauf anzusprechen, was aber leichter gesagt als getan war. Der sonst so scheue Torwart schien den ganzen Tag irgendwelche sozialen Verpflichtungen zu haben, was sicher ein gutes Zeichen war, Sven in diesem Fall aber ziemlich nervte. Denn so dauerte es bis zum Abend, bis er Roman endlich mal alleine erwischte.

„Also, raus mit der Sprache“, sagte er dann auch relativ unvermittelt. „Was ist los mit dir?“

„Was meinst du?“, fragte Roman. Er wirkte ernsthaft überrascht, was entweder für seine Schauspielkünste sprach oder bedeutete, dass er wirklich keine Ahnung hatte, wie wahnsinnig er Sven gerade machte.

„Ich werde aus dir überhaupt nicht schlau. Gestern warst du nur am Grübeln und hast dich verkrochen und heute bist du nur auf Achse. Und zu der Sache mit Schmelle und deinen Problemen mit dem Team verlierst du kein Wort mehr, obwohl das noch vor zwei Tagen ein Riesenthema war. Bitte sag mir, dass das alles einen Grund hat. Diese Stimmungsschwankungen überfordern mich.“

Roman lachte. „Ich hätte nicht gedacht, dass du so sensibel bist, Sven.“

„Behaupte jetzt bloß nicht, dass ich mir das alles nur eingebildet habe.“

„Nein, hast du nicht. Ich hatte ja auch gestern schon gesagt, dass ich über etwas nachdenken muss. Das habe ich getan und bin zu einem Entschluss gekommen. Und daher kann ich mich jetzt auf andere Dinge konzentrieren und versuchen den Rest des Trainingslagers zu genießen. Ist doch ganz logisch, oder?“

„Wenn man es weiß, ja. Der Entschluss ist aber nicht, Dortmund zu verlassen, oder?“

„Wie kommst du denn darauf?“

„Na ja, das Transferfenster ist ja momentan offen und du warst ja nicht immer zufrieden hier“, sagte Sven und zuckte mit den Schultern.

„Nein, keine Sorge, ich bleibe schön, wo ich bin. Es war eher etwas Privates. Und ich weiß, dass dich das jetzt wahrscheinlich noch neugieriger macht, aber ich kann dir nicht mehr Details geben. Noch nicht zumindest – irgendwann sieht es sicher anders aus.“

„Kein Problem, solange es dir gut geht. Äh, du wirst dann aber nicht morgen wieder schlecht drauf sein, oder?“

„Hallo?“, sagte Roman gespielt empört. „Ich bin ganz sicher nicht so wankelmütig. Ich verspreche dir, du wirst den Rest des Trainingslagers nur einen gutgelaunten Roman erleben.“

„Da bin ja mal gespannt. Äh, es hat aber nichts mit der Sache mit mir und Schmelle zu tun?“

Sven hatte fest mit einem schlüpfigen Witz als Antwort gerechnet – schließlich hatte er einer solchen Antwort gerade Tür und Tor geöffnet –, aber Roman schüttelte nur den Kopf. „Nein, keine Sorge.“

„Okay gut. Dann bin ich mal gespannt auf den neuen, gutgelaunten Roman. Wenn wir morgen wieder Basketball spielen, will ich dich jedenfalls in meinem Team.“

* * * * *

Die nächsten Tage vergingen wie im Flug und Sven hatte in der Tat den Eindruck, dass Romans gute Laune anhielt. Er hatte keine Ahnung, was sich geändert hatte, aber er würde einem geschenkten Gaul nicht ins Maul schauen. Er hatte auch so genug, um das er sich kümmern müsste. Primär natürlich das Training, aber er wendete auch etwas Zeit auf, um Marcel vorsichtig wieder aufzubauen. Der Kapitän knabberte immer noch an der Tatsache, dass Roman sie erwischt hatte, und auch wenn der Torwart sich nichts anmerken ließ, war die Stimmung zwischen den beiden immer noch merkwürdig. Immerhin schien sich die Beziehung zu Jenny langsam wieder einzurenken, Marcel wirkte zunehmend weniger von Schludgefühlen geplagt und war offenbar auch nicht leichtsinnig genug gewesen, ihr von seinem Fehltritt zu erzählen. Ein Glück. So gerne Sven auch wieder Sex mit Marcel hätte, er wollte ganz sicher nicht dessen Beziehung auf dem Gewissen haben. Das würde er sich nie verzeihen, auch wenn es natürlich primär Marcels Schuld wäre. Dennoch war das eine Belastung, auf die er gerne verzichten würden.

Sein Liebesleben war weiterhin nicht vorhanden und auch Lars hatte bisher allen Ankündigungen zum Trotz keine scharfen Bilder seiner Teammitglieder geliefert, was Sven allerdings auch nicht weiter überraschte. Immerhin lief es sportlich halbwegs rund und Roman war glücklich. Bald stand dann auch die Heimreise nach Dortmund an, auf die Sven mit gemischten Gefühlen blickte. Auch wenn er sich freute, wieder auf dem Platz stehen zu dürfen, war nach der Wärme Spaniens die Aussicht auf deutsches Winterwetter alles andere als verlockend. Aber es half ja nichts, sie konnten ja kaum für immer in Spanien spielen.

Ihr Flug ging mittags, was ihnen am Morgen der Abreise etwas Freizeit bescherte. Sven überlegte sich gerade, was er in der Zeit tun sollte – die meisten seiner Mitspieler waren entweder in Bücher oder ihre Smartphones versunken –, als Roman ihn ansprach. „Hey, hast du kurz Zeit?“

„Das haben wir offenbar alle“, sagte Sven. Er schmunzelte, als sein Blick auf Tuchel fiel, der sich irgendwelche Notizen machte, die nach Aufstellungen aussahen. Manche waren echt immer am Arbeiten. „Was gibt es?“

„Es gibt da etwas, was ich mit dir besprechen muss. Komm mal mit.“

Roman führte ihn in die Gärten der Anlage, die wirklich hübsch waren, gerade jetzt im morgendlichen Sonnenschein. Sven folgte ihm eine Weile schweigend und genoss noch einmal die Wärme. Wenn es in Dortmund nur auch so angenehm sein könnte …

„Also, worüber wolltest du mit mir reden?“, fragte er, nachdem Roman Halt gemacht hatte und nach Worten zu suchen schien.

„Äh, das ist nicht ganz so einfach … ich glaube, ich muss dir etwas sagen.“

„Was?“

„Ich … bin auch schwul“, sagte Roman, ohne ihn anzusehen.

Die Zeit schien für einen Augenblick still zu stehen. Die Aussage war so überraschend, dass Sven nicht einmal beginnen konnte, eine Antwort zu formen. Dann überwand er seinen Schock und der erstbeste Gedanke sprudelte aus ihm hervor. „Ist das das Ernst?“

„Natürlich ist das mein Ernst! Meinst du, ich denke mir das aus?“

„Wieso hast du nichts gesagt?“, fragte Sven und sprach weiter, ohne auf eine Antwort zu warten. „Marcel versinkt vor Scham fast im Boden, weil du uns in der Sauna erwischst hast und ich erkläre groß und breit, wie das Leben als schwuler Spieler so funktioniert, und du erwähnst nicht mal, dass es dir genauso geht? Findest du nicht, dass das ein wichtiges Detail gewesen wäre?“

„Doch natürlich. Aber ich rede da nicht gerne drüber und außerdem hätte es die Situation doch nicht leichter gemacht.“

„Doch, oh doch, das hätte es ganz erheblich leichter gemacht. Mann, ich komme mir wir der letzte Idiot vor! Ich war mir so sicher, dass du nicht schwul bist.“

„Tut mir leid, das hat mich einfach überfordert“, sagte Roman. „Wobei ihr ja wohl nicht einfach weitergemacht hättet, wenn ihr gewusst hättet, dass ich schwul bin.“

„Nein, natürlich nicht.“

„Seit ich euch erwischt habe, habe ich überlegt, es dir zu sagen“, sprach Roman dann weiter. „Es ist einfach schön, mit jemandem im Klub darüber reden zu können. Ich hätte nie gedacht, dass ich so viel Glück haben würde. In Freiburg war niemand in der Mannschaft schwul – zumindest soweit ich das weiß.“

„Oh, okay. Das ist blöd.“

„Ja, ich hatte zwar Leute außerhalb der Mannschaft, aber je mehr desto besser.“

„Und das war die Entscheidung, die du treffen musstest? Es mir zu sagen.“

Roman nickte. „Ja, genau. Es war keine leichte Entscheidung, aber ich dachte, eine bessere Gelegenheit wird so schnell nicht kommen.“

„Aber warum erst jetzt?“

„Damit wir uns nicht auch noch ein Zimmer teilen müssen, wenn das Outing schiefgeht.“

„Hm, guter Gedanke. Äh, hast du eigentlich einen Freund?“, fragte Sven. Oh Mann, Bender, das war jetzt nicht gerade elegant.

„Nein, ich hatte einen in Freiburg, aber unsere Beziehung hat den Wechsel hierher nicht verkraftet.“

„Dein Wechsel ist aber schon Jahre her.“

„Wir haben nicht gleich Schluss gemacht, wir haben es ernsthaft versucht, aber die Distanz war einfach zu groß. Irgendwann haben wir dann beide eingesehen, dass es so nicht weitergehen kann. Und ich konnte ja schlecht zum SC zurück.“

„Klar, das wäre für deine Karriere genau das Falsche. Äh, dann sitzen wir ja schon irgendwie im gleichen Boot, nicht wahr?“

„Mehr oder weniger“, sagte Roman. „Aber mein Ex ist jetzt nicht mit einer Frau zusammen, was dir zu denken geben sollte.“

„Haha, sehr witzig“, sagte Sven, der Roman aber nicht böse sein konnte. Dafür war die Situation viel zu verlockend. Roman war schwul, Roman war Single und offenbar noch mehr untervögelt, als es Sven war. Schlagartig kam ihm das Bild von ihrem Torwart unter der Dusche in den Sinn, inklusiver glänzender Tattoos auf diesem so unfassbar trainierten Körper. Das Blut schoss ihm sofort zwischen die Beine. Verdammt, Lars hatte recht gehabt, er stand auf Roman Bürki. Das durfte er seinem Bruder nie sagen, der würde ihn ewig damit aufziehen. Aber scheiß drauf, diese Gelegenheit musst er einfach nutzen, einfacher wurde es nicht mehr. Jetzt musste er es nur noch richtig verpacken und … „Aber dann lass uns doch mal ficken.“

Scheiße. Da war sein Mund mal wieder schnell gewesen als seine Gedanken. So plump hatte er das wirklich nicht ausdrücken wollen. Roman starrte ihn für einen Moment an, bevor sich ein Lächeln auf seinem Gesicht ausbreitete. „Komm mal her.“

Sven tat das und für einen Moment dachte er, der Torwart wollte ihn küssen. Dann allerdings kam Roman noch etwas näher und flüsterte ihm etwas ins Ohr. „Wenn du ficken willst, geh zu Schmelle.“

Bevor Sven etwas antworten wollte, hatte sich der Torwart von ihm gelöst und war in Richtung der anderen verschwunden.


End file.
